The Prince
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: Bella is a basketball player, Edward's a prince and they go to the same school and they hate eachother,but when one of the Bella's team member quits who will replace him? it's a really cute story plz give it a chance!:P
1. Prologue

An: this is my third fanfic- I've already written everything and now I'm getting them out. So this is also one of the stories I've wrote and I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine ( I wish). It's all Stephanie Meyer :P

**My life**

**Have you ever felt that one day, that day would all be yours? That you will become so powerful that all your enemies in high school or college or what ever will be jealous of you? You, just a simple girl can become so big and powerful watching you on the throne day. Well to start off with, I can relate to this because from when I was a baby till now; 17 years old. I met someone. Someone so weird and obnoxious and rude and mean and disrespectful and strange and sweet and funny and cute. Yeah I know I am weird. I am a 16ars old girl, I am skinny and I am beautiful, I don't want to brag but I have to tell you all the things other tell me. I am stubborn and very will, but if you look on the bright side I am really good in basketball and I'm really friendly and very loving. So this is where it all happened. The meeting and the prince, and me, and a basketball game, everything. **

**Me (by the way, my name is Bella, hi********) and my team. Alice, Emmet, Jake, Sam (Samina), Belinda, Lisa, Jacob, Mary, Diana, Rose, and John. We are the best basketball playing team ever. Until Jacob quits! He said that he has other better things to do and stuff. That's when the team, except, me decides to put in the prince (who goes to our high school because he wants to) in our team. I was really made and I didn't agree to this by I was voted off. The thing is that I hate him, the prince. I think that I am the only one who hates him, I don't know why. I think that he is a big show off since he's always trying to beat me at everything…and he does…sometime. Now he is here, trying out for the team. He possibly can't win this one…can he? You'll have to find out.**

AN: There's more 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: okay here's the first chapter- it just talks about her friends and what she does- hope you guys really like it- plz review :P

Disclaimer: It's all Stephanie Meyer :P

Chapter: 1-us

"Come on let's get going people!" ordered our coach.

"Alice pass the ball, I'm open!" I exclaimed.

We were at gym and my team members and I were practicing our throws. However, Alice doesn't pass the ball, never. She likes to keep the ball so she could make the goal. Not gonna happen. The funny thing is that Jake takes the ball away from her and makes really funny faces at her. Our big game is in a month. We are playing against the Bull Dogs. They really are bulls. They have big fat girls and boys who totally don't look like they are in college, more like they are in a gang and have committed about 7 murders, each. Ugh, scary. Sorry back to where we were.

"Jacob pass the ball, you are never going to make the shot, believe me." Sam started bothering him. She loves doing that.

"Okay that's it, I'm going" Jocab said dropping the ball.

"no Jacob, wait, she was just joking." I convinced him. He got really mad.

John jumped in "yeah man don't take it seriously. Sam, come and apologize to him and stop bothering him!"

"Fine" she bragged but got over it. She had to say sorry about 15 times since Jacob wanted her to say it nicely.

"come on say it nicely already!" I screamed. She did, finally.

"okay thank you, but I seriously got to go . It's this thing I got to take care of." Jacob explained to us.

"okay this is so bogus, why do you always ditch on us?" I asked, really mad. I mean come on. We only have a month and Jacob keeps running off.

"Jacob, one of these days you're going to miss something important. We'll let you go this time, but if next time you leave the game in the middle, we'll have to replace you. You better plan your social time sometime else, because guess what, this is important to _us_. Maybe not to you, but for us it is. So if you don't care about this team or something else, might as well leave." Emmett helped me blame him.

"God Emmett, I just had to go some where for something, I didn't know it was going to be so criminal." Jacob tried to defend himself. Emmett wanted to say some more but Mary stopped him and told Jacob that this is his last warning.

Well, let me tell you about my teammates, my friends. Hmm, who to start with? Oh yeah, let's start off with the captain of this team, Emmett. Now you know why he was yelling a lot? He's like that. He likes to keep up the work and always stays focused. He's really tough and kind of bossy, but he's nice and he's like a brother I never had.

Then there's the assistant captain, or so Emmett says, Sam. She's very sweet. Very kind and supportive. She doesn't yell when helping like Emmett does. So we'd rather ask her but Emmett.

Jake is something else. He's our best friend but he's really into what he's doing. He really cares about the game and tries his really best. He's also good in school because his mom wants him to get A's and B's.

Belinda is very friendly though she has a problem. She can't stand it when someone talks loud or screams. Yet, she wants everyone to be happy and she loves to smile. Very perky but careful. She takes the game seriously but not that much because Emmett breaks her concentration through his bellowing.

Lisa is very amusing. She is very simple. Follows the rule of everything, even the stupidest things. She helps but she's not too helpful. She's very easy, plain. Not too much like the most girls in high school.

Jacob the one who recently got yelled at is a boaster. He only cares about himself but himself but he's our friend. Well he was our best friend in the beginning when we were all freshmen. Then you know, people change. He was a geeky little kid who followed us around but now he has way too many friends and he just acts cool. But he's still our friend.

Mary is exciting. She always makes me chuckle. We laugh and talk about everything. No idea what we are chatting about but we a laughing. She's the best and yes that means that her mind doesn't stay on the game all the time, just when compulsory.

Diana is sort of bossy. She's nice and helpful and very kind to every one. But she has great comebacks and she likes to fight with people if they say something about her. So don't mess with her.

Rose is gorgeous! She's so beautiful and attractive. She's always saying that she's not cool but every one thinks she is. She's rich, smart, and well she has everything. On the other hand she's friendly. I was the first one to talk to her when she came here as a sophomore. So since then we've been friends. She loves to shop but is very quiet. She also minds her own business and isn't a brag.

John is the clown. He barley takes anything seriously. He loves to make people laugh, it's his specialty. He becomes stern at times that are totally hard but is smiling all the time. But I won't go to him for aid, just for fun.

Last but not the least: Alice. My bestest friend in the whole world who has been with me since 5th grade. She loves to talk and shop. She's smart and playful. She listens to me but can really never help. but she tries. She, like Mary, tries to cheer me up when I'm sad.

And then me. you know me. Bella Swan. I'm the smartest but that's what I'm told I can't be sure. I have straight dark, dark brown hair with side bangs. And people like seeing my smile. My sister says my smiles warm and brightens peoples mood. I like that description. I'm the smallest and youngest in the team. Small, _fragile, _and I'm told that I'm extremely beautiful by a lot of people. I don't believe that. If you want beautiful, look at Rose. I have big brown eyes and I'm kind of pale. Very pale. And skinny, not _that _skinny but skinny.

Like in every story, everyone has enemies. I, too, have enemies. Her name is Raney. She's very popular and she has these two girls who follow her around like extreme. They are her "copy cat crew". They are so mean and hurtful. Yeah, their twins. Amazing isn't it. Their names are Victoria and Laurent. All three of them act so cool and all like they are the presidents daughter. Yeah right! Even a street rat won't accept them they're such a brag. And get this, they're cheerleader. Yes, shocking, not really.

AN: was it good? Anything? Plz review and tell me. Also I have a poll on my website I want you all to check out:P


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I know for sure you guys will like this chapter, you'll know what I'm talking about if you read it.

Disclaimer: It's all Stephanie Meyer :P

Chapter: 2- him

"The prince, the prince" everyone in school cried.

"The prince has entered the building," yelled a teacher.

I said to Sam "but it hasn't even been 12 yet" Sam shoved me. She loves the prince like everyone else. Oh yeah, the prince, I told you nothing about him… yet. The prince goes to school with us. He's such a show off, with his money and looks and popularity. He's always trying to beat me at everything. I have one calculator, he has two. I give one answer to a question, he extends it. And this one thing that I don't get is that on a test, if I get 100%, he gets 101%. Amazing isn't it? Whatever it may be, he can't beat me at everything, right? Probably not basketball, of course. Because if he does interfere with my team and basketball, I am going to scream… So where were we? Oh yeah, the prince entered the building.

Everyone was gathered around to see the ugly prince and almost everyone had a notebook and pen in their hands. The prince came in with his style and was kissing his finger and then pointing to different people. All the girls were screaming and trying to come closer to him but his stupid body guards were pushing them back. What's his name? Edward. Edward Cullen.

Then he came over by me, Sam, and Alice.

He stood by Sam and started his daily compliments.

"Sam," he said in a soft and velvet voice that melted all the worries away from the person "you look good with that hair style" and then he turned to Alice and praised her. "great job on you math test, that was a really good score" she almost fainted if I hadn't caught her in time. Then he turned to me, confused, "you name, um, what? Who are you?" he said.

I got so mad I wanted to punch him, but here were witnesses around "your opinion is not needed" I held on to Alice and walked away from that crowd that wanted to touch him.

I admit. He is stunning. He's the cutest one around. He's to everyone, doesn't date (dunno why) and is very smart. But he's rude to me. only me. like I have done something to him. Whenever he talks to me with his calm and gentle voice, I, too, melt. Whenever he looks me in the eye, I do want to reach out my hand and touch his face. He has this crooked smile that everyone like and his laughter is just perfect, white glistening teeth. His eyes are topaz and extremely attractive. But he's never nice to me. Always a show off. I don't know why.

I got to Math, as soon as possible. I wanted to beat Edward so that I was here first and in the first row. Then he came with many guys talking and laughing. I felt that someone was behind me and then I saw a shadow in front of my desk. I looked up and there he was.

"Would you mind moving because my friends and I would like to sit here?" He explained smugly.

I looked away because I knew that if I looked his eyes it would be dangerous, for me anyways. I told him that I mind and he smirked at me and sat in the desk next to me. I was breathing heavily. Kind of mad and awkward. Then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw him signal everyone in the front row to move their desks in front of me. So he sat first. I gasped. That little… I don't even want to finish my sentence.

Finally our math teacher, Mr. Ward came in and drew a shape on the board.

"What shape is this?" he asked.

Edward and I, both, raised our hands and the others were dead sleep. Thank god, he picked on me and I answered "a triangle"

Edward snickered and continued "Mr. Ward, I know that's right but to be specific, it's a right triangle, 90 degrees and is a polygon." He stopped and looked confused "am I right?" he asked when the room went silent and Mr. Ward was staring at him.

"yes, that's correct. Good job Edward, you to Bella." He turned to the board.

I knew what my face looked like. Shocked, mouth open, gasping. Such a dumb head. Edward snickered and answered the rest of the questions since I just sat, mortified. That jerk.

As soon as the bell rang I ran out. I wanted to be alone. I went to lunch and sat alone looking gloomy until my friends came around and tried to cheer me up.

"Hey, so, how was math?" Jake asked me.

"Same as usual. The royalty ratted me out." I answered.

"He embarrassed you again?" Diana said, though she wasn't surprised at all.

"What'd you think?" I told her madly.

"What is up with you guys? Why are you both always fighting with each other?" Lisa was kind of bothered with me always complaining.

Belinda started to laugh.

"What's so funny" John asked her.

"What? Nothing."

"Why are you laughing then?" Emmett joined us.

"It's just that…" she stopped and looked at us. We were just starring at her confused. Why was she laughing?

"…nothing, I… nothing." She finished what she had to say.

"Well, if you're done joking, maybe after school we could head over to the gym and practice since we have only one month." Jake advised us.

"Yeah, we don't have that much time. Remember, we got to be the best…" Emmett said that and we joined him, all of us said together bored "this is a very important test…"

Emmett sighed. It was his motto kind of thing, he always says it.

"Emmett chill out, we're going to be just fine," Rose reassured him.

But Mary kind of ruined the picture, lost in her imagination, "yeah, until something really bad happens at the last minute substitution."

Emmett began to panic. Everyone gave Mary the look "shut up". She mouthed "what?"

"Emmett, I'm sure nothing's going to happen." Belinda rested him.

We all went to our classes and I walked with Sam talking about the biology homework and how hard it was. I came in and took the seat that was two rows in front of Edward. I passed him, unnoticed as he was talking to his friends but Sam was hesitating. I got up and pulled her away.

"Thanks" she muttered under her breath. I nodded. Then Mrs. George, our security came in the door but not any closer.

"Bella, come quick, we have something for you," she said calmly yet really fast.

"what?" I was confused, what was she saying?

"come Bella, go to the office…quick!" Mrs. George clearly had no patience.

I got up and almost passed Edward when he started, started bothering me.

"What'd you do this time?" he asked insultingly.

I wanted to kick him off his chair but instead I went back to him and told him. "Nothing, probably getting an award for something, you don't know about it because you never got one. But don't worry, you'll never get it." I tried to smile but I was way too angry.

Then I heard Mrs. George calling my name and I ran out the class.

I went to the office and the whole staff was there. That made me worry even more.

"what's wrong?" I asked but nobody answered. "what happened, can anyone tell me what's wrong?" I was about to cry because I felt really scared- for no reason.

The principal was the bravest one to talk. "Bella, your sister, Miriam, well… this is very hard…" he wouldn't go on and won't look at me but I was staring at his distressing face.

"what about my sister?" I was crying. I could feel the moister in my eyes.

"you sister…she's…she's…she's no more" he finally said.

I just stared, wide eyes. And the tears came out passing my open mouth. The assistant came by my side to bear me but I don't think that will be enough. I wanted to scuttle away and crouch into a hole forever. I wanted to be alone.

Where am I going to go? What's going to happen to me? What… what will I do? I don't have my sister, the only one who takes care of me, the one who buys me stuff and the one who controls me and everything. Without Miriam I'm nothing. I didn't have parents who taught me to live on my own and I'm spoiled thanks to my sister. The only one I got. I was fully dependent on my sister, what am I going to do now?

"what happened to her?" I tried to ask when I managed myself.

"your sister had cancer, didn't you know?" the principal sounded surprised now.

"Cancer?" I sounded surprised to. I really didn't know she had cancer, she didn't ever tell me.

"Bella, she never told you did she?" one of the staff people asked but I wasn't sure because I couldn't move around to see who it was.

I just shook my head which made me dizzy.

Then Mr. Price came over to me and handed me a letter.

"This is from your sister. I didn't open it but she dropped it here when you started high school. I think she would want you to have this now." He suggested in his deep voice. I took the letter and opened it. There it was written, in Miriam's handwriting, the explanation of what's happening:

Bella, I'm so very sorry I didn't tell. I didn't know how to. I didn't want to break it to you. I was going to die. I should've prepared you for the best. I'm sorry. I love, never forget that. And you're not alone, okay. You're never alone. Please, for me, please be brave. I know I left you at a very wrong time. Be brave my little Bella. I will always be with you I promise.

I love you, I will always love you. I'm sorry

Goodbye forever love,

Miriam 

I fainted.

AN: how was it? Plz give me your reviews :P thank u


	4. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is kind of sad, read to find out

Disclaimer: It's all Stephanie Meyer :P

Chapter: 3

I didn't go to school for three weeks. My friends came over everyday after school. They tried to comfort me. Mary's jokes weren't funny anymore, but hurtful in a way.

I didn't watch TV. I didn't do computer or go outside. I just sat on my bed, with my sister's picture in my hand and my eyes dried out of water.

I miss her. A lot. I love her.

I wanted no one. I wanted nothing. But my friends never left me alone. Whenever they came over they urged me to go out with them but I'd always turn them down. After they left I started crying.

But how long was I to stay at home. My team came one day and _carried_ me out side. I have to admit that after at home for about more than three weeks and the world outside was very new and bright. They drove around and made me get out and forced me to enjoy.

"guys, please don't" I pleaded "this isn't necessary. It's not worth it."

"what's not worth it, Bella," Jake said "why are you doing this to us" he was getting irritated now.

"Jake," Rose calmed him "Bella, please stop. You now how much important to us, your sister wasn't the only one who cared about you, the only one who loved you." I didn't look at her. The mention of my sister made me really miserable.

"Bella you are worth it." Sam joined "I don't like your behavior and what you have turned to."

I interrupted her "please" I begged "leave me alone. I'm not missing out on anything important. I wish to be alone. the memory of my sister completes me, I don't want any more."

"What?" Lisa was also bothered by what I had just said.

"I can't love anyone anymore, it hurts to lose them" I cried.

Emmett pushed everyone and came right up to me and began his lecture "so, nothings important to you anymore? You're not missing out on anything? Do you know what you're saying?" he was enraged.

"Emmett, please" I wanted to calm him down because the loud noise was driving me crazy inside.

"no, you please. Listen if you don't care about the game… then you're out of the team." He said in a final tone.

I looked at him straight in his eyes. my big eyes wider and wet. The others were gasping.

"what?" I whispered, shocked.

"if you don't care about anything than what's the point? This game matters to me. Maybe not to you but to me, to us it does. Fine. Go home. Cry as much as you want. Don't bother us. We'll replace you." I looked down, lowered my head. I was so surprised, and so were the others. Emmett turned away from me. I looked at the back of his head.

"remember Bella. Miriam wasn't the only one who heeded or treasured you." Then he walked away and signaled everyone to follow him. I lowered me head again. Then they all dropped me home and left… forever.

The next day I went to school.

After four weeks, the school looked new too. At lunch I went by my friends and they were _very_ glad to see me.

"I'm really sorry guys. I don't know what happened to me." I apologized to them.

"it's okay Bella, I know your dilemma." Alice assured me with a warm smile I missed so much.

I talked to everyone as they comforted me. Then Emmett came along. He was the happiest to see me though not as surprised as everyone else. I got up and went directly to him.

"I would like to join the team, please." I said glumly but struggled to smile. He came closer and gave me one of those brotherly hug I've been waiting for so long. I started to cry. When I opened my eyes I was sure I saw Edward looking my way. Then Emmett sat me on the chair.

It was a good day.

I finally went to school, my friends accepted me and were happy, and the whole day Edward didn't bother me, at all.

We were in Science when I first met him the whole day.

Mr. Delgado asked us about the ice and I was the only one to answer and no one else, not even Edward. I replied Mr. Delgado's question and he was surprised. Waiting for Edward to expand it. When he didn't Mr. Delgado continued.

"Good job Bella, and welcome back, we missed you." He smiled and turned. I smiled to and looked at Edward, puzzled. His face was expressionless. I was bemused.

After school I headed toward the gym. On the way I saw Edward, alone for once. I passed him and neither of us saw each other. There was something wrong. He would usually make fun of me and sneer. After I passed him I turned around. I wanted to stop him and ask him what was wrong. But I remembered that it was better like this. Him not troubling me, life would be easier. I moved on.

Gym was entertaining. I was still good and I had a lot of fun. Jacob had to go early again and nobody stopped him.

"how long was I gone?" I asked them.

"what?" Diana said.

"you let him go that easily?" I asked baffled.

"nobody cares. How many time are we to yell at him?" Belinda assumed.

"oh" I know it was scarce but I couldn't think of anything else.

Weeks passed and I got really annoyed.

I think I got used to getting side tracked by Edward. But Edward barely pays any attention to the subject. He's really quiet and solemn. He doesn't talk to anyone and doesn't bother me at all. Instead he ignores me. I got infuriated. I wanted him to talk to me. I wanted to hear his melting honey voice. I wanted to look in his topaz eyes that dissolved all my worries. I wanted to feel his cool breath against my face softened me. I wanted to hear him laugh, the best sound in the world and what am I talking about? What's wrong with me?

After school I went to gym and on the way I passed Edward. As I passed him, he looked the other way and walked away. I turned around, not surprised.

"Edward" I called him. He stopped but didn't turn around to see me. I went near him and planted myself in front of him. He still didn't look at me.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"what do you mean?" he still wasn't looking at me.

"look at me" I ordered "look at me, Edward." I said again angry now. He finally did look at me. His eyes were shiny green and beautiful, but they were tired and dreary.

"what happened Edward? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" It looked like he doesn't want to talk and wants to be alone. But I wasn't going to let him go without answers.

"why aren't you bothering me anymore?"

"do you want me to bother you?" he was as confused as I was.

"no. yes. I don't know"

His eyes weren't tired anymore but bewildered. I wanted to hear him talk but he was asking weird questions.

"I…I don't know, sorry I bothered you." I walked away.

"Bella" his soft voice that said my name stopped not only me but my heart as well. He came to me this time and I was frozen in place. He stood in front of me and raised my chin with his hand for my eyes to meet his. His touch felt like my heart was electrocuted and everything stopped. My head was spinning. I was about to fall but I couldn't move _at all_. My eyes were wide and I was amazed. How could someone so beautiful be so real? And he was touching me. His hands were cold but my cheeks burned with fire. He looked right straight into my eyes and I knew I was going to lose control… I did. My hands automatically moved to hold his waist so I could stretch up and touch his lips with mine but he moved away. I stared at him and he stared at me. I was the first one to break it and I ran away. I was embarrassed. I ran into the gym and I think I saw Edward smile a little. I don't know how I'm ever going to face him again.

AN: how did you guys like it? No I haven't had any experiences in losing someone close or anything but I know how it feels, it's really sad. Also I'm very, very sensitive and I was really going to cry on this chapter. Plz review.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: another chapter :P

Disclaimer: It's all Stephanie Meyer :P

Chapter: 4

Alice insisted on driving at home. And I didn't mind considering that I don't have car. Miriam was supposed to buy me one on my 18th birthday because she was scared that I was too young to drive. I didn't mind because that meant that she got to drive me around. But I guess I depend on my friends.

I got out the car and Alice pushed the horn button. I turned around.

"what?"

"hurry up?" she screamed back.

"what are you talking about?"

She groaned. "I want to talk to you. Go change and come back." She ordered.

I went upstairs and changed. I wore a blue/white shirt and jeans but I folded the ends. I didn't think about my hair. I wore my flats and ran downstairs. Alice was waiting, calm. I stepped in her car and she drove away.

"where are we going?" I asked her.

"we're going shopping." She said serenely

I groaned.

"what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Alice, I don't want to go. Not today."

"too bad." She replied though she wasn't mad.

I groaned again. And again. And again. And a little louder so she could hear.

"Bella, please." She implored "I've been so bored. Lisa won't go-grounded. Rose has other plans and Mary and Diana, well they are busy as well. And there's Sam, but who would take her?"

I almost laughed.

"I miss your laugh Bella" she looked at me.

"keep your eyes on the road." I told her.

We both laughed.

Surprisingly, I had a lot of fun. I missed Alice too. We shopped a lot. Well actually, she did, I held the bags for her. Then, when we were about to enter a shop we saw him.

"Ahhh" Alice squealed.

"Alice, shh" I tried to tranquil her.

She screamed because we saw Jasper there. Oh yeah, Jasper. He is Edwards brother. Older brother. Like one year older.

"there he is!" she screamed in a whisper. "can you believe it?"

"no I can't. what's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but doesn't he look amazing?"

"no"

"right, Edwards better."

I was surprised. "no. I meant that he doesn't look amazing."

"you never think anything is amazing."

"well, I have a better sight." I pushed around her and started going in the door but Jasper's voice stopped me.

"Hey, Bella." He waved.

I turned around shocked.

"you know me?" I was astounded.

"yeah, we go to school together. Remember?"

"yeah, right." I felt kind of embarrassed, but a prince knows you. Big deal to me.

"so what's up?" he asked me.

"nothing, but what are you doing here?"

"oh, I'm suppose to meet someone here."

"oh"

"there she is, see you later."

"bye."

Alice came by me and gazed at me.

"What?" I asked her naively.

"what was that all about?" she asked stunned.

"nothing, he knows me and we were talking."

"who was that girl?"

"I dunno." I walked away in to the shop.

Alice dropped me at home and left. I wanted to sleep. I felt really exhausted. I dreamed about Edward.

I woke up at about 5 am. I wasn't tired anymore, but I was lonely. I went out. I wanted to visit the park and walk around. walking made me feel good. Helped me think.

At the park I noticed someone I knew was sitting on the wooden bench. It was Edward. He looked depressed and tired, like he just ran 3 miles. I don't know what to do. Should I say hi? Should I keep walking? Why was he alone? Why is he here? The prince and the royalty have bigger and better parks.

Some how, my mouth opened up and blurted out: "Hey"

He looked up and looked at me. I was so embarrassed.

"Hey" he said back and felt a lot better. "um, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"nothing, why are you here?"

"because I was bored."

"why don't you hang out with your friends?"

"what friends?" I felt sad. He was probably thinking that his "friends" only use him for money and whatever he has. That's probably true.

"I'm gonna take walk, see you later." I passed him and I heard him get up.

"would you mind if I walked with you? I guess I need someone to talk to."

"sure" I waited for him to match my pace and then we started walking.

"what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I don't know, what's on your mind?"

"worries"

"yeah? Wait, why weren't you in school for about 4 weeks?" he asked as if he didn't know. He should be the first one since nobody keeps anything from him.

"oh, because, my sister…um…my sister passed away." I tried to pronounce.

"oh, I'm sorry." He felt ashamed. "so it's just you and your parents?"

"no, my parents passed away too."

"sorry again." He paused, made a face and looked back at me. now we were at the bridge and I stopped to watch the clear water flowing so freely. "you're alone!?" he asked amazed.

I nodded; I didn't want to think about it.

"whose taking care of you?"

"me" I was surprised by his tone.

"but… you.. alone… what…"

"Edward are you okay?" I asked feeling scared.

"Bella, your so… young…how could be living alone?"

"I don't know, my friends help. I can't cook." I tried to smile. So did he but I knew that he felt concerned. Everyone feels scared for me, like I'm a little kid. I wonder why. I was looking at him as he was looking away. Then he looked at me and I didn't look away. I didn't want to. He looked like he was distressed. Like he needed soothing.

"what's wrong Edward?" I asked him. Today I will get the truth out of him. I miss the old him. I wonder what happened.

"huh?" was all he said back.

"what happened to you? You're not the same as you were. You've changed. You're sad all the time, you don't talk to your friends and you're alone and you look completely miserable. Why?" I tried to list of all the changes I've noticed.

"I don't know. I guess I miss the old me too. When I wasn't a prince."

I didn't know what he was saying. He saw the confusion in my eyes. I waited for him to begin.

"when I was a kid, I clearly didn't know what I was and neither did my little friends. We use to play and they use to like me for who I am. But then as we grew, the other friends I met, they wanted to hang with me for my money and my popularity. That made me sad. I got used to it because I can't run away from it. Then I discovered something new." He paused and looked at me and I think he edited something. He continued "I know what people are thinking. Whenever they see me they think of me as "the prince" but I want them to think of me as, well as me. Just an ordinary person."

"that would be hard" I intruded. He looked at me and smiled. I tried to smile back.

"the reason I bothered you all the time," he persisted "is because I was mad."

I was confused. I waited for him to continue.

"I…wanted to have everything you had. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be a girl." We both laughed.

"I don't understand." I said to him, perplexed.

"you have friends who cared about you and liked you for you. You have enemies. You have a normal life. I liked bothering you because of those reasons. Then later on I just liked bothering you. I liked your reactions."

I narrowed my eyes as I watched him.

"how were my reaction?"

"wide eyes and mouth hung open like you stole a banana from a monkey." We both chuckled and he confessed he was kidding.

"I can't believe it" I said "you were jealous of me?" I continued laughing but Edward stopped and was just looking at me with baffled expression.

"no I wasn't jealous of _you,_" he sustained "I was jealous of Emmett." He finally said.

I stopped immediately and lost track. "Emmett?" I asked. Why would he be jealous of Emmett?

"he has everything. Great friends. He's a guy," he smiled at me and I smiled back. His smile was so angelic. So perfect, you can't resist smiling back. "he has people who like him and girls like him too"

"what girl would like Emmett?" I started to wonder. Seriously?

"you like Emmett." I accused me. I stared at him.

"WHAT!?" I shouted. Edward got scared.

"did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"yes!?" I couldn't stop shouting.

"well, what did I say?"

"you think I like Emmett?" the shouting turned into laughter.

"what? Why are you laughing?" he was bemused. I couldn't stop laughing. After a while I tried to calm down and he clamed down to but when I saw his face, I started laughing again. He looked away, smiling.

"could you stop and tell me why you're laughing." He was amused but irritated.

"Emmett?" I tried to answer through my laughter.

"oh" he was still confused.

"you seriously think, I like Emmett?" I was still laughing.

"you guys hugged."

"so? He was mad at me." I calmed myself down. "Edward, I like him, as my brother. He's always been there for me. I love him like he's family." I smiled. The laughing was over but I think it's coming up anytime soon.

"oh," he said again, mortified.

"oh hey, that reminds me," I remembered yesterday I met Jasper, who was that girl? I wanted to ask him.

"yes," he encouraged me.

"um, nothing." I smiled again. I didn't want to ask him. It was Jaspers business, not mine.

"you could ask me anything, you know."

"I know" I knew but I didn't want to ask him. So I started to walk again.

"what is it?" he inquired.

"nothing, um, I was thinking of something else."

Then I heard ringing and I saw Edward take out his phone and was talking.

"yeah, I know. Okay, I'll be there. Bye." He singed off and turned to look at me with apologizing eyes.

"you gotta go." It wasn't a question.

"Sorry,"

"see ya."

"do you want me to drive you home?"

"no it's okay, it's just 5 blocks away."

"see you later." Then he ran off with a wave good bye.

I was lonely again.

AN: that was long  review plz. Do you guys like it- even if not plz tell me. And also check out my other story, things talk.


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: I hope you guys like it so far it was my first story I wrote my self (not published)- review plz AND BTW:: THIS IS CHAPTER FIVE!**_

_**Disclaimer: It's all Stephanie Meyer :P**_

Chapter: 5

The next day Sam offered to drive me to school. As we got out I saw Edward getting out of his car and opening the passenger door. A girl come out.

She was so attractive. She looked rich and amazing. I wonder who she was. She had blonde straight hair. She was wearing a white _expensive_ skirt and a white shirt, which was, of course, also expensive. Nobody could take their eyes off of her.

"Who is _she_?" Sam asked in a stunned tone.

"I have no clue."

We got out and went inside the building. I said bye to Sam and went towards my locker. I observed the new locker besides mine. It took up four lockers (down and up) it had a pink, soft cover and had a bluish lock.

Then _she _came. She looked mean. She's probably the popular one. Whenever a boy would pass, he would look at her from up to all the way down. _Typical_.

I wanted to say hi to her but I was afraid that she would just humiliate me. But I did anyway.

"Hi" I said and tried to look busy.

"Excuse me?" she said in a mean tone.

"Um, I said hi. You must be new here, right." It wasn't a question but sure did sound like one. She opened her locker and WOW! The inside world was something else. It had so much. Like a whole living room. Only it didn't have a TV. It was amazing. I felt my mouth open so I shut it before she noticed and looked away and got busy with other stuff so she wouldn't think that I'm a stalker or something weird like that.

"Is your name Bella?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah"

"Leave me alone, belly."

My mouth hung open. Why was she being mean? I only said hi. She got occupied with inside her locker and I got busy with mine. I was sad. What did I do? She must be the meanest person I met, next to Edward.

Speaking of Edward, he came around and stopped by her locker. He was giving her some papers and explaining them to her. I didn't pay attention to that witch but I had to turn around in her direction because of Edward.

"Hey Bella" he greeted me so nicely with a striking smile.

"Hi" I said as I tried to smile back. I couldn't, I was sad.

"Sorry I ditched you yesterday. I had to pick up Rosalie here." He gestured toward Rosalie and she made a face at me when he wasn't looking. (AN: now this is Rosalie Hale, NOT ROSE as in Bella's other friend, her name is Rosetta…sorry for the confusion.)

"No problem, it was fun."

"Yeah" he breathed, like he was lost in a thought.

"Uh, you were telling me something?" Rosalie interrupted in a tone so girlie and like she was kissing up.

"Yeah, sorry." He continued.

The bell rang and I took out my last books and headed to my class. I wanted to get away from her, that beautiful devil. I heard Edward calling my name so I stopped and turned around.

"Bella, wait" he said as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Yeah?" I kept walking.

"What's up?" he asked when he caught up with me.

"What's up where?"

"What was up there, a moment ago?"

"I don't know what you mean." I started walking again but he kept up the pace with me easily.

"I mean what's up with you and Rosalie?"

"Nothings up"

"Okay could we stop with the 'ups'? It's driving me crazy." He smiled the crooked smile. I stopped breathing.

"Bella? Bella? Breath Bella, breath." He said as he smiled.

I exhaled.

"What's wrong with you? How come you stop breathing all the time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I snapped and walked away. I don't want to talk to him because then I will be looking into his eyes which will result to me telling him the truth.

"Listen, I'll save you a seat at lunch and you better tell me some things I want to know." He started to leave and I woke up. Lunch? With him? I tried to stop him but he just left. What does he want to know?

_**~O~X~O~**_

After Science, I wondered if I should go to lunch. I don't want the whole lunch room staring at me while I dine with a prince.

I went in the lunch room and I didn't see him there. I went to my table with Rosetta (AN: there, much better :P). I didn't take lunch. I was afraid he would jump out and take me by surprise. I bought a bottle of lemonade and played with its top.

"Hey" Jake greeted while joining us at our table with others taking their seats.

"Bella, you look pale" Belinda complained.

"Anymore and she'll look like a ghost" John's comment sort of terrified me for I flinched.

"Stop it." Emmett warned John. There I saw Edward but he was unaware of me.

"Bella, why are you scared? Did Edward do something again?" Lisa asked.

"No" I answered

"Then what's wrong with you?" Diana commanded.

"Nothing. Just worried about the game, that's all." I did look worried and scared, didn't I?

"Oh great. Look at what you have done Emmett." Mary waved at me.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute outside?" I asked Alice across the table.

"Sure" she said as she got up. We walked out side- open campus.

"What's up?" she sounded anxious.

"It's Edward,"

"What about him? What did he do?"

I told her everything. From the park yesterday till the event of this morning.

"Oh" was all she said.

"I know" I was nervous.

"Then what's wrong with it? Just go sit with him and answer what ever he asks." She made it sound so simple.

"It's not that effortless, Alice. I don't want everyone to stop what they're doing and look at me, especially Rosalie." I confessed.

"This Rosalie…is she with Edward?" she sounded mysterious.

"I don't know" I stammered.

"Don't worry, let's not go back to lunch, and stay here."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Nope, I hate the schools chicken."

I laughed "Thanks" Alice is a really good friend. I was all comforted until I heard a soft velvet voice behind me.

"Bella?" Edward.

I closed my eyes in pain and froze.

"Edward!" Alice squealed.

"Hey Alice" he said to her but he was looking at me when I turned around to see his face "do you mind if I talk to Bella… alone?" he looked at her with breath taking eyes and I knew that, like me, she probably wasn't breathing.

He waited for her. I shoved her with my elbow to get her back to reality. She looked at me for a second and back to him. "sure" she gasped and then went back inside.

"Hey" he greeted me as he came over. I didn't say anything since I still had a problem breathing but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Bella, breath" he ordered smiling.

I exhaled, again, sharply.

"I waited for you but you were no where to be found inside. I thought you'd be here, hiding from me" he shot a mocking smile that left me breathless again. He signaled me with his hands to breath.

I did.

He smiled again.

I was looking at him; I couldn't look away from his perfect face structures. I had to remind my self to breathe or we won't get anywhere with this.

"I wanted to know something" he said. But right after he finished, the bell rang.

"Um, I have to go" I turned around but he caught me by my wrist.

I stopped dead.

My heart stopped and again I couldn't breath.

I didn't turn to look at him because I know that then I'm going to faint.

He came in front of me and I closed my eyes shut. I opened them when I felt him in front of me and fought them to not look at him.

But you know how weak I am. My eyes went straight to his face and he looked confused.

"Edward" I hesitated "I…uh…I have to go, I can't get late."

"It'll be unexcused, thanks to me" he tried to smile but I could see the curiosity behind it.

"No thanks, I can't miss out" I tried to get away but his grip was strong although he was holding my hand very gently.

"Bella, you won't miss out on anything, come here." He towed me to the other side of the lunch room (We were still out side). I leaned against the wall. He leaned against the railing opposite of me, trying to comprehend me expression.

"What's the matter Bella? You look really nervous. I'm not going to kidnap you or anything, you know." He laughed at his joke. mI tried to smile but yes, I was too nervous.

"Bella are you okay?" he was smiling but he was apprehensive.

"Yeah" I tried to choke out.

"So tell me, what is up with you and Rosalie?" he asked again.

It tried my best to give him answer "um, there's nothing wrong, nothing happened." I didn't want to complain to him about his girl friend or who ever she is to him.

"Bella, I know that you are hiding something. I want to know what that is."

So I told him "Nothing. We're just not talking. I didn't want to talk to her. She's, however, very friendly and there's nothing wrong with her. It's just me. I'm really mean," I have no clue what and why I was saying this stuff. I strived to shut up but I couldn't. I knew that he was looking at me, confused but I saw that he was still smiling. So I slowed down and succeeded.

After I finished, he laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Like a thousand bells ringing. Nobody could ever have such a perfect laughter, it's impossible. I was breathless again. I wish I won't forget to breathe every time he does something.

"I'm not saying it's you, I was referring to the fact this morning where you left so angrily. I know you're mad at Rosalie. But your not that kind of person," he sounded grim but he was still smiling "you don't get mad at people unless they deserve it. Can you please tell me what happened because… because I need to know."

I just shook my head slowly.

"Fine, would you answer my next question, I promise it's my last one." He said with a scornful smile. I waited for him to continue.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he said seriously.

"What?" I mouthed

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked again, slowly but with an affectionate smile.

I was about to faint.

"Bella? Bella? Bella, if you don't want to, then just say no. it's okay." He was giving me a choice where I couldn't say no. He asked me once more "Bella, would you like to go out with me?" but without a smile this time. I nodded weakly. He laughed.

"I'll pick you up at 8. See ya." He waved good bye, laughed and went away. I sat down where I was and thought it over. Where are we going to go? What is he going to say? What am I going to say? To a prince? Why me?

I walked alone in the hallway. I didn't want to go to History. I know that the next time someone says something I'm going to break.

_**AN: okay that's it. I like this story myself but I want to hear if you guys like it. Plz review**_.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: it's all that I wrote and I won't write anymore unless you all want me too - review plz

Disclaimer: It's all Stephanie Meyer :P

Chapter: 6

Diana drove me and Mary home. I went straight to get a shower and after every 5 minutes I would look at the clock to see what time it is. I got dressed in a deep blue dress that was 3 inches beneath my knees and half quarter sleeves. I wondered what to do with my hair and then I thought to just leave it open. I looked at the clock, it read 7:55. 5 more minutes. I got so anxious. I kept on repeating the questions in my head. I sat down to watch TV. There was nothing on. I closed it and waited. Then I think I took a little nap because I remember getting startled by horn sounds outside. I went to look out my window, totally forgot what was going on. I saw a shiny black car outside and that reminded me of Edward and the evening dinner he planed with me. I quickly got out and ran out side. I hesitated when I got to his car. He came out and opened the passenger.

"hey" I said when I got near.

"hey" he said "you look beautiful."

I blushed. I got into the car really quick because any more time and I would faint or something upsetting will happen.

He got into the car and got started. He should know. I'm just a girl. He's a prince and if he gets crazy around me, I'm going to explode.

He kept on driving and neither of us talked. Excellent. I didn't know what to say. I hope the same thing happens in the restaurant. I wondered the whole time where he was taking me. I got really edgy.

I couldn't see no more buildings or house or anymore. Only trees. So I guessed that this place is going to be far.

I think he was waiting me to say something but I kept my face away. The whole way I was looking out the window. If I turned and looked at him I know I'm going to do something really dense so I'd rather look away.

He couldn't take it anymore because I heard him snicker quietly. I turned to look at him because I couldn't take it anymore either.

"what?" I asked him smiling.

"nothing" then there was a long pause. I looked right in front of me, waiting him to say something. He giggled again.

"what's wrong Edward?" I got really annoyed now.

"will you please tell me what your thinking right now?" he was sill chuckling a little.

"why?" I was about to laugh too, he's contagious.

"because you have a mixed expression. You're thinking something really hard and it's making me crazy." He laughed while he talked but I could hear that he really doubted.

"I'm not…I was thinking where we're going." I told him the truth since I was looking at him.

"it's this place. I love to eat there. Very calm and quiet." He smiled and looked at me.

I was still looking at him.

"and it's expensive?" I speculated.

"not really." He shrugged

"in normal human life?"

"I don't know, depends on the human" he smiled at me. I looked away.

We finally reached our destination. He came around to open my door. What a gentlemen. He landed a hand but I gave him a suspicious look and got out on my own. He just had a mocking smile on his face like the way he did the whole way driving here. I saw this huge place. It was beautiful from the outside and already looked big. I wondered how the inside would look.

There was a doorman in a _very _fancy suit. He opened the door for us and Edward walked in front of me to the reservation desk. I don't know what he had said to the hostess there, I was busy admiring the indoor. But what I had noticed was the way the hostess reacted to Edward, his every movement. She led us to a table just for two. It was quiet there and private because we were away from the crowed. An employ came and pulled the chair for me and I thanked him as I sat. Edward sat across me, staring at me curiously. A waitress came by to put a jug of water and asked us for drinks.

"what would you like to drink?" she only asked Edward.

And he asked me "Bella?"

I wanted to say nothing but I ordered coke. And Edward asked for himself. When she left, he looked back at me.

"what?" I whispered to him.

"are you okay?" I sounded questioning.

"yeah, why?"

"no reason. You look paler than usual" he sneered.

I wanted to stick my tongue out and make a face at him but I couldn't since we were at a restaurant with many eyes on us because there was royalty here.

"so… why did you want to bring me here. I know that neither of us want it to be a date" I wanted him to know that I don't think this will work out and wanted to remind him of the past- every fight we had.

"it's only not a date to you" he smiled.

"what is it to you?"

"what do you think?" he pressed. I let it drop. The waitress came with our drinks and turn towards Edward.

"are you ready to order?" she asked softly. I wanted to kick her beneath the table but I didn't. This was not my night.

"Bella?" he said my name in such a sweet voice and he said it so perfectly it left me breathless. It took me a moment to answer.

I blinked and shook my head "what?" I asked stupidly. I honestly didn't know what we were doing.

"what would you like?" the waitress asked confused. Edward was looking at me. He wasn't confused or was concerned. But he knew what was going on, nothing he should be scared or worried about. I opened the menu and ordered the first thing. No time to look every where for the right thing.

"I'll have a ratatouille" I finally stated.

"and you?" she asked Edward

"nothing" he never looked away from me and it made me very uncomfortable. The waitress left with a very warm smile on her face.

I looked away, tried to drink my coke as a reason to look away.

"so tell me. Why were you so mad at Rosalie yesterday?" he asked like we were already in a conversation.

"I told you no reason" I was getting a little annoyed but I really did want to tell him the truth. He wouldn't like it.

"how about I come out clean, on why I brought you here and you tell me why you were mad?"

"why do you want to know anyway? And I know why you brought me here!"

"you don't know the truth. I brought you here to find out about Rosalie," he saw that I was about to object "and, and because I want you to know that you would always have a friend. You're right it's not a date but I know that after… after you being alone, I think that you need to get out more. I've talk to your friends and they're hopeless," he smiled and continued "but as you new friend, I guess I've succeeded. Now it's your turn."

I sighed. I know that there's no way he'd let it go so I told him the truth and hopefully leave me alone.

"I was mad at Rosalie, well I wasn't mad just shocked. I only said hi to her and she back stabbed me. I was just wondering why. Actually I didn't even say anything. She asked me who I was and I answered. Oh yeah, wait. I didn't say hi to her but I wanted to because I thought I knew her," I was speaking too fast and kind of loudly "but I didn't say anything. She started and asked me who I was. I told her my name and she _insulted _me. I was made and then she was kissing up to you. Why does she hate me?" I was about to cry recalling the embarrassment.

"because she thinks I like you and not her." He said, composed.

"what?"

"Rosalie, she likes me. I don't… like her and so she thinks that I like you, so she's mad." Still calm.

"oh". Did he like me? of course not, that's stupid totally stupid.

AN: okay that's it. Plz review and tell me if I should continue or not.


	8. Chapter 7

An: Hello everyone. i here with a new chapter. i now i havent' updated for long is because i was so busy. i just moved to another school and im having problem in a subject becuase there was ahead f where i was and we have these big exams i have to pass so ive been studying but i stopped for a quick update. plz reveiw so i now my stuff is going for a good work not just blah. tell me if its bad or good anythign. i realy luv reviews and they boost my ego so plzzzzzz review. thank you.

Disclaimer: not mine!!!

Chapter: 7

The date was awesome, Edward kept talking and I learned about him too. But I still couldn't stop thinking if he liked me. I didn't want to ask him, especially on my first date. After all, he had said that we were friends. That's why he brought me here.

Soon our date was over and Edward was driving me home. It was silent but comfortable. I was lost day dreaming when Edward's voice broke through.

"So…are you alone? In you house I mean." He asked

"um, yeah." I whispered back. Memories of my sister and I emerged in my head.

"I'm sorry for asking." He reached out to hold my hand.

This is the first time Edward has ever touched me. Except for when I fall and he would catch me and end up laughing at me. But this touch, it was something else. His hands were warm and soft and just so perfect. This gesture made me looking into his eyes. They were also warm.

"I'm now your…friend, Bella. You can talk to me about anything and feel free to come to my house." I looked away but his other free hand caught my chin and turned my face around, meeting his.

"do you trust me Bella?" he whispered, his cool breath flowing across my face.

I was too stunned to say anything so I just nodded. He smiled his famous crooked smile and leaned in. I froze.

What was I suppose to do? This was my first. Really, I wasn't the dating kind of person and this was all new to me. Just then he leaned in further and kissed my cheek. His lips lingered there for a moment more.

"bye Bella." He breathed. He was about to say more when his phone went off. He looked really irritated.

He leaned back and took out his cell phone "hello" there was a pause as his eyes went wide. "oh I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot about that…yeah I'm coming…no I'm not doing anything." I was shocked! What does he mean he's doing nothing?!

"I'm really sorry, I'll be there. okay bye." He put he iphone back. "sorry about that. I had another date with Princess Tanya." His eyes went wide again. "that didn't sound right." He looked back at me as I stared at him, surprised.

"you had another date while you were out with me?" I breathed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "I thought you said it wasn't a date."

"does it matter, Edward?" I was on the verge of crying. I can't believe he did this to me. "I thought you were my friend Edward." I looked out my window.

"I _am_ you friend Bella." Edward said.

"yeah sure."

"I'm sorry really, I just I had to talk to her about some things. It's not really a date." Oh my god.

"wow Edward. How many girls are you leading on?"

"what! What are you saying Bella?! I'm not leading anyone on." He shouted.

"sure looks like it. You took me out 'not a date' then your going out with some other girl and it's 'not a date' either but it is. Your GOING OUT WITH BOTH OF US AT THE SAME TIME!" I shouted as well "player" I whispered.

He stopped the car immediately "what did you call me" he spoke through his teeth. I was actually scared not that I will ever admit to him.

"nothing." I looked out my window to see that we were outside my house. I opened the door and was almost getting out when he grabbed my hand and jerked me back.

"don't ever call me that again." He yelled fiercely, his green eyes hard. I shrank back and a tear fell down my cheeks. He was angry…at me. His eyes widened as he saw me crying. "Bella," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I…"I cut him off.

"whatever." I snatched my hand away from his grasp and got out. I ran to my house and shut he door loudly. I heard his car drive away. I closed my eyes and shrank down.

I just got yelled by a prince. That's so embarrassing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I couldn't sleep the whole night thanks to Edward. I'm not going to talk to him anymore. I know going out with him was a bad idea. I hate him. I always will.

I got ready for school and left. Alice was going to pick me up today. I saw her yellow porch pull up in front of me. I grumpily sat in and shut the door loud.

"ouch? Angry much? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed Bella?" she laughed at her own joke and started joking.

"NO!" I shouted. "Edward's stupid." I said randomly.

"what!" she stopped the car "what happened. Everything was going so perfect. Who died?!"

"no one yet. But Edward's gonna." I told her everything while she drove. Her eyes kept widening every time I started a new sentence.

"Oh my god Bella! That jerk. Gosh. You were right. Princes are players. I mean of course he has such great looks, and a killer smile…and gorgeous hair…" she was dreaming again. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Alice!"

"Oh sorry. It's just he's so…"

"Don't start." I got out her car.

"I'm sorry Bella. But just avoid him. okay?"

I nodded. But then I smiled wickedly. (Read the authors note :P)

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Oh my god Bella no!" Alice stopped and stopped me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Bella tell me you did NOT come up with a plan to do something bad to Edward!"

"Yes I did. And you're going to help me." I ordered.

Alice groaned. "Bella please. This is royalty we're dealing with. Stay out or you'll get in big trouble."

"Alice how would you feel s some one so famous cheated on you and you actually thought you liked him…as a friend I mean." I stuttered.

"ugh! Okay. But I hope this doesn't get me in trouble."

I shook my head, "don't worry, just paste this on every wall five times okay?" I handed her a pile of stack paper.

As Alice took it and examined her eyes widened. "No! Bella. This is way too much!!!"

"what?" I grabbed a paper and studied it. I had put fake pictures of Edward that are embarrassing like him picking his nose, touching gums under the desk and licking it, and acne on his face and other stuff like that. With huge words that spelled out 'PLAYER' on her pimpled forehead. Of course none of it, except the player part, was true, I just know how to work on the computer gallery.

"Bella, just talk to him." Alice advised.

I glared at her. "you know, if you don't want to help, I have other BEST FRIENDS who would!: I shouted and started walking away.

1…2…3… "Bella wait!" Alice groaned and came running to me. I smiled and turned around with a pout on my face.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"I'll help you okay?" she took some flyers from my hands. I hugged her tight.

"Thank you!!!!!! I love you Alice, you're my best friend ever!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes and we started walking.

"This is going to be so much fun." I grinned evilly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

AN: okay everyone here's a chapter. I haven't been updating on my stories because I am soooooooo busy with my exams and everything but I wanted to update for those who really like this story. I didn't want to break Bella and Edward up its just that this story had just slipped out of my hand and I lost my touch but I have it back. I broke them up because now they are going to be mean to each other and the equals pranks which equals fun which equals friendship which equals love. So plz review and tell me if you liked it and want me to continue. Thanks everyone. The story is going to get better I promise :P


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN: yay I updated THE PRINCE AS WELL! Well here you go! It's kind of sad and it's for anyone who likes Edward's bad side :P**_

_**SO I have update allllllll my stories, go check them out. I updated them because of my BIRTHDAY TODAY. I'm finally fifteen and this year I probably will get my permit so I'm excited and I wanted to present this to you all…enjoy!**_

_**GAME TIME: THERE IS SOMETHING SIMILAR IN ALL MY STORIES THE FIRST ONE TO WIN, WINS A PRIZE FROM EDWARD!!!**_

_**OKAY I'VE BEEN ASKED THIS: there are TWO ROSE: **__**ONE**__** is Rosalie…she was there as Edward's cousin who is new to the school and Edward is showing her around-she will soon find Emmett**_

_**TWO**__** the other Rose is Bella's friend- her full name is ROSETTA. **_

_**So don't get confuse and thanks for asking if you have anymore questions PLZZZZZ ask me! That's what I'm here for ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even on my birthday :(**_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Chapter 8

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I heard someone scream my name. uh-oh. It was lunch time and I think it was possible that by now Alice had finished her stack of paper, as did I.

I tried to look around where the voice was coming from, that is until Edward was towering over me with and angry look on his face. WHOOPS!

"Can I talk to you for a second." It seemed like he was trying to control himself.

"nah, I think-" he cut me of by grabbing my arm and forcing me to stand up.

"I want to talk to you. NOW!" he shouted in my face. Wow, now I was really scared. He dragged me out side the lunch room when I noticed that there was not one flyer on the walls.

"what happened to the flyers I put up." I ask him as he brought me outside, the exact place where he asked me out.

"oh you mean the lies and garbage you put up!" He turned to face me. His emerald green eyes now dark.

"Edward can you please not shouted." I hated when people shouted, it always hurts me and makes me cry.

"No I will shout Isabella!" he grabbed my be my arms again and shook me "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I TRY TO BE YOUR FRIEND FOR ONCE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! IS THIS WHAT YOU DO TO ALL YOU FRIENDS? NO WONDER YOU'RE SO LONELY." After his long speech, tears fell down me cheeks. Edward's cold eyes softened and he brought me closer for a hug. "Oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean…the flyers…you…" he sighed and hugged me closer. Wow he smells good. "please Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. but you have to get rid of those flyers.

I pushed away from him. "WHY?!" this time I shouted. "Why are you trying to hide the truth?!" I glared at him.

"What truth?" he asked calmly but still curious. He was still holding me.

"You are a player. You took me out yesterday while you had a date somewhere else as well." I pushed him again but he won't let go of me.

"Bella…" he groaned "I told you I'm not a player, it wasn't a date. I had to talk to her about-"

I cut him off. "Save it for someone who cares. You told her you were doing nothing when you were out with me. then you tell me she's nothing. The you hit me when I called you a player-"

"I didn't hit you," he defended himself.

"yeah, but it hurts. You made me cry. You're an awful friend. I hate you Edward Cullen. I never thought you would ever stoop so low." I wiped my tears away as I ran back inside and into the bathroom.

"Bella!" I heard him shout before I was gone. Gone forever.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When the bell rang I got out of the bathroom and went to my next class. YUCK I have Biology with _him_. Even worse that I have to sit right next to him. I hate my life.

I was walking to my class when I bumped into someone. Emmett.

"Bells! Where were you?! we were worried sick." He shouted. UGH WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING!

"Emmett, I'm not in the mood for explaining. Later." I waved him and went inside. Edward was there. he looked away from the board to look at me. As I sat down he opened his mouth.

"Bella…"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

AN: Alright everyone REVIEW!! PLZZZZZ support me by review it's the best present I could ever get! Thanks everyone : _**OKAY THE GAME IS THAT IN ALL MY UPDATED STORIES, THERE IS SOMETHING VERY SIMILAR: THE FIRST TO FIND OUT WINS **__**KISSES BY EDWARD**__**!!! **_Now who doesn't want that?!


	10. Chapter 9

_**AN: hey everyone I updated this story for Edward's birthday! Surprisingly it's my dad's bday too and my cousins birthday was yesterday but we're having a party for her today it's going to be a lot of fun. Right now I'm having a little birthday party for Edward in my head and I'd like to get back to it :p so enjoy…(Edward is like 111 or 112)**_

_**Disclaimer: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD! But twilight isn't yours, you're just in it :( but you're awesome!**_

Chapter 9

"Bella," I turned around to face Edward.

"What?" I half whispered and half shouted on his face.

"Listen, Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean too. I just want to be your friend. I-" I cut him off.

"it's a little too late for that Cullen." I gathered my books and went out of the classroom. Edward right behind me.

"Come Bella. I said I was sorry. Please. I really want to be your friend." he pouted. I turned to him and pressed my lips together. God he's so cute.

"who was she?" I asked something that was on my mind since yesterday.

He closed his eyes and opened them again "I can't tell you that."

I frowned. "then I don't ever want to talk to you again." I turned around and started walking.

"Bella," he groaned.

I turned around to meet him again "listen, if you don't tell me who she was and exactly what you guys did or talked about, I don't want to talk to you." I waited.

He sighed heavily. "Alright. She was Princess Tanya and we were just talking."

"talking? Talking about what?"

"stuff" no. I'm not taking that.

"Oh Tanya, I just love how your hair blows in the wind." I waved my hair back and looked back at him with a sour expression.

"no, not like that. Bella, I wish I could tell you but I can't. Please try to understand." He pouted.

I shook my head. I was born stubborn. "Talk to me when you're ready to tell me exactly what you did." Why wouldn't he tell me? Was it really that big?

Edward looked mad now "Fine! If you don't want to be friends with me…then whatever. I see that you don't respect others privacy." He walked away. I would be laughing that I got him mad if we weren't in this situation.

O~X~O

After school, I told Alice everything. She simply smiled and said that he liked me. I stopped talking to her after that. I looked to Rose's advice _**(AN::This is **__**ROSE **__**as in**__** ROSETTA**__**! NOT **__**ROSALIE**__**!)**_.

"I mean I thought that we were actually friends or at least I wanted to be but he ended up on another date. Can you believe that Rose? I know that we aren't really that nice to each other but…that was low." I pouted.

"oh honey," Rose sat next to and rubbed my shoulders. "I agree, that was really mean of him. but I'm pretty sure that there is a good explanation behind all this." She tried to reassure me but I shook my head.

After a while I declared "I want to smack him." Rose laughed.

O~X~O

_**The next day in school**_

Alice dropped me to school and we both went inside, linking arms. Alice gasped.

"Alice, you okay?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Alice, you there?" Alice grabbed my face and turned it around. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. A girl was push against the lockers and Edward was towering her, sucking on her lips.

"That...that…that PLAYER!" I shouted. People stopped and turned to look at me. I ignored them and walked to my locker, Alice behind me. Edward and _that_ girl were making out on MY LOCKER?! Over my dead body.

"um," I tapped Edward's face and both of them broke apart to look at me, the girl angry but Edward was smirking. Oh teasing huh? We two can play that game. "can u two love birds go suck your face elsewhere. I need to get to my locker." Edward face dropped. I pushed them away and opened my locker. As I was putting my book away I felt arms around my waist.

"Would you like to join us?" Edward's breathed in my ear, his voice low and husky. My breathing hitched and I turned around to look at him. His green eyes were pure of lust and his lips parted, sending cool breath flying across my face. My eyes half way closed as I leaned in. We were only centimeters apart when I heard a voice call me.

"Bella! No!" I whipped my head to look at Alice who had a horrified face. I looked back at the position Edward and I were in. We were pressed together with Edward's hands around my waist and my arms around his neck. So close. I gasped and pushed him off me.

"Keep your hands to yourself Cullen" I spat at him, closing my locker I left behind a very confused Edward and angry girl.

"sooo…" Alice spoke up from besides me. I didn't even know she was there.

"Can you believe him?! that jerk. Big headed, meann fat, ugly…" I continued with my name calling. Even when we were in class, I sat and turned to Alice and kept on going "he's so weird and his teeth are really yellow. And his breath smells like onions…"

A sweet, velvet voice stopped my rant "can't get enough of me?" I turned around to see Edward face. Ugh not a repeat.

"Could you stop sneaking on me?" I glared at him.

He chuckled. "don't pretend you don't like it." I frowned.

"I'm not pretending." I turned my face towards toward the black board.

He laughed and sat on the desk behind me. "sure what ever" I rolled my eyes and turned to Alice, who was eyeing us both. I made a face, secretly pointing at Edward. Alice smiled.

The teacher came in and started teaching Algebra. So dreading. I sat back in my seat. After a while I felt tugging on my hair. I turned back to see Edward playing with my hair.

"What are you doing?!" I half whispered and half shouted.

"Playing with you hair." He said innocently. "they're really soft and bouncy." He smiled. I wanted to slap him. I snatched the strand of hair he had and brought them in front of my shoulder. "don't touch them again." My eyes narrowed and I turned back. Then I felt cool breathing on the back of my neck. I just glared at the black board hoping either to die or the class to end faster.

Finally, the class did end. Preventing me from killing myself. I got out of my chair and waited for Alice to pack up. I felt someone brushing their hands on my waist. I turned around to, of course, meet Edward.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"A second chance." He said simply.

I shook my head "tough luck." Alice was done and waiting for the both of us. I started walking then. But before I was out the door, I turned back to Edward "oh, and if you think that making me jealous by kissing any girl in front of my locker will bring me to you, think again." I sickly smiled.

He smirked. "oh it won't?" I shook my head.

"Well, Isabella, I plan to have recapture your heart by the end of this school year. Any way possible."

I narrowed my eyes at him "I'd like to see you try."

He chuckled darkly "let the games begin" he raised his hand.

_**AN: the next chapters are going to be really funny to read…so review if you want me to update faster…and check out my story **__**Silent Tears**__**, it's my new story and it's going pretty good…And again, Happy Birthday EDWARD!!!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**AN: HEY everyone! I'm sorry for the late update but I was beginning to lose hop in this story, I thought people didn't like it much but I decided not to give up…thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're review is what always keeps me going! Here's a new chapter…the next one would be more funny.**_

_**Everyone review please! And check out my story Silent Tears! It's going pretty good so I want you all to give it a chance.**_

_**PS:: Happy Belated Fourth of July! Did you all get to see the fireworks? I didn't :(**_

_**Disclaimer:: Not Mine**_

Chapter 10:

Bella's POV

Thank god it was finally lunch time. Mr. Tape has got to be the most boring person in the world. I wonder how his kids feel about him. All my thoughts stopped as soon as I saw the new comer on my lunch table. Actually new _comers_.

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted as I slammed my water bottle down.

"Sitting, talking, eating?" _He_ replied.

I glared at _him_. "you're in _my_ seat." I said to the other person, a girl. Probably his new girl.

"I don't see you name on it." Edward winded his arms around her shoulder.

"you-" Alice cut me off by dragging me to the nearest garbage can, far enough so they can't hear us.

"Bella, please calm down." Alice tried to compose me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Alice, that's not fair! How can you let them in! He's so mean to me and you-"

"He has the access to our grades!" she cut me off and warned me.

"What?" I whispered, for the first time.

Alice nodded in unbelieving sadness. "we were just talking about it when he said that, and I quote, 'if anyone makes me mad, I could drop their grade, if I want to'. End of quote."

Oh my god. "he wouldn't do that to me…would he?"

Alice shook her head as if she knew for sure. "he likes you, he wouldn't dare."

I glared at her "you need a check up." I pushed her away and walked back to my seat.

"I change my mind, you could sit where ever you want." I smiled sickly at the girl who forced a smile back.

_**~O~X~O~**_

The whole lunch period was a _drag_. Everyone, all my friends, were talking to Edward and not me. I just kept glaring at him the whole time while he found it amusing. Smiling a crooked smile. I still want to smack him.

"So I was wondering…who's up for tacos after school?"

I love tacos! Almost everybody raised their hands.

"Tacos?" Edward asked.

Seriously? "Yes Edward, it's a tortilla folded or rolled around a certain filling." I smiled. Score!

Edward's eyes narrowed "I know what a taco is, I was wondering if you guys like to accompany me for dinner but I gyres taco would ruin it."

Emmett started choking. "You're kidding." He wiped his mouth and started speaking again. "US! You want us to have dinner…with _you_?"

I frowned. "Yes?" Edward answered, probably scared of Emmett's sudden reaction.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett boomed. The whole cafeteria, after that, turned to look at us.

Edward laughed silently "Great! At 7?" everyone agreed.

Edward deliberately turn to look at me "It's a date then."

Jerk.

_**~O~X~O~**_

"I'm not going." My final answer to Alice.

"Please Bella! You have to go!" she insisted.

"Alice you want me to go to a dinner with someone who broke my heart, still plays with it, and bothers me to death? Now why should I do that when I could stay at home and relax?" I laid back on my sofa.

It was 6:35 and Alice was at my house, she wanted to dress me up and all but I declined. No way would I ever go out with man-who-had-two-dates-in-one-day.

"But Bella!" Alice groaned.

"By the way, you look nice." I tried to get her mind off the subject.

"Nice try Bella, it's not working on me" Man! Backfired!

"Alice, please. You're my best friend; you should be the first one to understand."

Alice pondered for a moment. "I guess you're right." Right as she finished, there was a loud honk outside. I got up and went to my window to see a silver Volvo parked outside.

"Well, there's your ride." I tried to peak inside to see who else is in there, but I couldn't see anything. Stupid, private car. "Hey Alice, promise to tell me _everything_ when you get back. 'k?"

Alice nodded "fine, bye Bells." She hugged me and went out the door.

Then, before I closed my door, I saw Edward get out of his car and walk towards me. I decided to play with him a little. I closed the door.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" I sang.

I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Very funny Bella, now open the door."

I smiled. "You have to say the magic word" I sang again.

"Bella I will break down this door if you don't open…NOW!"

Oh…he's getting mad! "I'd like to see you try." I challenged.

"ISABELLA MARIE SAWN!" Edward shouted from the outside.

Whoa, maybe I should open the door. I grasped the knob and turned it, opening it _slowly_. Edward was outside, face red, eyes glaring…directly at me. No matter how angry he was, he looked beautiful.

"Hi," I managed to get out.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Bella, why are you not dressed?" his eyes opened and found mines. It was as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm not going." Edward's eyes want furious again.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "Don't feel like it."

"But I made a reservation for you as well." He frowned.

"Cancel it."

"I can't cancel it anymore. Just come on."

H reached for my hand. As soon as he touched it, sparks went off. Edward gasped and looked up at me as if he felt it too. I pulled my hand back.

"I'm not going."

"Bella." Edward groaned. Wait! I just hatched an idea!

"Okay I'll go!" I declared.

"Really?" he asked, half surprised and half unsure of what I am saying.

I nodded "Can you give me a minute?" I asked.

Edward nodded "sure, I'll be in my car." He spoke cautiously.

"okay," I closed the door and ran up to my room to wear the outfit Alice brought over for me.

Man this plan is going to be good!

I just hope I'm a good flirt.

_**AN: Here you go! I'll update the next chapter faster…I've been really busy, but I'm sure you'll like the next chapter of you like Jealous Edward! Review please!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**HEY EVERYONE! I've decided to take The Prince off Hiatus and I'm going to continue because I really appreciate you all being there for me. So here's a long chapter. I will be updating Silent Tears, maybe sometime this week but can't promise anything. Um, well I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm no good at flirting at all, never tried, so this chapter was a little hard to write but I hope you guys liked it…anyways, I found a few awards sites and they are still nominating! Yay! I was hoping, I know it's a long shot, but if you like The Prince or Silent Tears, or any other story of mines, please vote! The websites are on my profile, I know it's a long shot, but I get excited.**_

_**Again, I want to thank everyone because you all were there when I needed a friend, yes, I consider you all my friends. You all gave me a push in the right direction with all the heart warming review, really you all are sweet. And so I promise that before summer ends, I'll try to finish at least **__**one**__** of my stories. Thanks again! For everything!**_

_**Disclaimer:: Not Mine :(**_

Chapter 11

I wore a blue off shoulder cap dress; the one Alice had just bought me. NOW this will make Edward jealous. Who does he think he is? Kissing a girl and brining another girl to my lunch table?! He thinks he can make me jealous? Well maybe a little…

Ugh! What is wrong with me?!

Now what to do with my hair? I don't have time to curl them so I clipped them. I took out my blue flats that would go great with my dress, grabbed my purse and I was out the door.

There were two cars, of course, since there are so many of us. I decided to go in the second car. As I was going I heard a car door open and Edward call out my name.

"Where are you going Bella?" I turned around. Edward's eye widened and mouth dropped open. Ha, I'm such a tease. I walked towards him slowly.

"Did you say something Edward?" I stopped in front of him, close enough. He gulped.

"Um, you're supposed to ride with me." he stuttered.

I smiled. Wow. I can't believe I can do that to Edward Cullen. The prince.

"I don't want to ride with you." I declared and turned towards the other car. I felt a hand grasp my elbow. I gasped. I turned around to see Edward with the same look. Did he, somehow, felt it too? The sparks went off. I pulled my hand away from his grasp.

Edward looked away "will you please cut the drama and get in the car."

I frowned. Drama? "No." I stood still. Edward turned to look at me.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows as if daring me to say something.

"I said no. I don't want to ride with you." I stated.

Edward sighed deeply. "Bella we could do this the easy way or the hard way." Oh?

I rolled my eyes. "You don't scare me Edward."

He chuckled. "I don't plan to." Suddenly Edward reached forward, grabbing me by the waist and threw me over his shoulders. Fireworks went off everywhere.

"Let me go!" I pounded on his muscled back.

"No." he walked back to his car and opened the door.

"Edward if you don't let me go right now I will report you!" He laughed.

"Yeah? To my father?" he chuckled as he opened the door and threw me in, between Jacob and John.

"Hey Bells, you look nice," Jacob leaned on my right.

"Thanks Jacob," Even though when he said it, it made me feel weird. I looked away and decided to bother Edward.

"Where are we going?!" I hopped forward and noticed that there was someone on the front seat.

"It's a surprise." I glared at his back.

"I hate surprises."

He smiled looking at me in the rearview mirror "that's exactly why it's a surprise." My eyes narrowed at him through the mirror.

"Iz thiz the Bella you vere talking about." I gasped.

"Bella, this is Jolie…she's from Russia." Edward said, warning me with his voice and eyes not to behave badly. I started laughing. Loud. Because of her accent. _**(AN: I don't mean to offend anyone, but I made Bella kind of childish so…sorry :( )**_

"Bella behave." Edward turned to Jolie. "I'm sorry she has a problem." My laughter stopped short and I hit him with my purse.

"I do not have a problem." Then I turned to Jolie "My name's Bella, Edward dated me once, while he was on another date WITH A PRINCESS."

Edward flinched and froze.

"Bella! I told you- ugh! Just forget it, you have such a tiny brain you forget things." He said, looking hardly at me from the rear mirror again. I glared back at him.

"No I-"

"Will you both please stop!" I looked to my left, where John hand a hand holding his head.

"Whatever" I said, "I'll stoop if he stops." I nodded to Edward.

He scoffed "there's nothing to stop. You just don't know how to respect people private lives."

"You're the player." I pointed out.

The car slowed down noticeably but increased just as fast. "I am not a player." He had a tone that made me flinch.

I just sighed heavily and rested back in my seat. His care is really nice.

"ve are going to the reztraunt, no?" Jolie asked. I closed my mouth to keep my laughter from spreading out.

Edward breathed out "yeah."

He looked back at me in the rear view mirror for the one last time.

Edward pulled up to an expensive looking restaurant. Huh, figures.

The valet came and opened the door for Edward. Edward got out, handing him the keys as I got out. I saw Edward walked over to Jolie's side and open her door. I saw how he pulled her out, gently, and leaned down to whisper something in her ear which made her laugh.

"Hey," I looked to my right, Alice. I smiled as she linked her arms with me and we walked together inside, as the doorman opened the door for us.

Edward went to the reservation table and I heard the woman call out a waiter. The waiter led us to a table of 15, eyeing me the whole way. That's it he's the one.

Before I sat, I noticed how Edward pulled out the seat for Jolie and sat down himself.

"Madam?" I looked to Jason who pulled out a seat for me.

"Oh, thank you Jason." I tried say in the sexist voice I could muster while trying to rub my arm against his as I sat down. My eyes flickered to Edward, who was glaring at Jason. The saying 'if looks could kill' ran through my head.

"So what can I get you guys to drink?" Jason asked.

"You're a waiter as well?" Edward snapped his head up, setting his gaze on Jason.

"Well, sir, I'm taking over my friends shift today because he's sick. I guess I got lucky today." He shifter his eyes downwards, on me.

I blushed and smirked "well, you're not the only one who got lucky today." I winked up at him. I mentally laughed as I saw his eyes glaze over.

Then there was a shattering noise. We all looked to Edward with broken glass pieces in his hand, a shattered glass, and blood. Edward was glaring at Jason and I, totally unaware of what happened.

"Edward, are you okay?" Emmett, who was sitting on Edward's left, asked him.

Edward shook his head and blinked is eyes as if trying to get rid of a thought. I smiled. I must be doing a good job.

"Uh, yeah, um" he cleared his throat "will you excuse me?" he got up and headed to the washroom direction. I smirked.

"So…" everyone turned their attention to Jason "What would you guys like to drink?"

_**~O~X~O~**_

When Edward came back…his mouth dropped open, his eyes grew wide and he _almost_ lost his footing.

"Wh-What is he doing here?" Edward pointed at Jason who was sitting next to me, on my left.

"Oh, I invited him to have dinner with us since he's such a nice waiter." I nudged Jason with my shoulder as he blushed. He looked up at Edward and everyone.

"I hope it's no problem. I didn't mean to intrude-" Edward cut him off

"Then don't"

I glared at Edward "Edward be nice. Beside Jason, it's ok. Edward's paying." I smirked. Edward glared back at me and sat down.

"I only brought money enough for 14 people."

I scoffed and waved my hand at him. "I'll share with Jason. It's no problem." I winked at Jason.

Edward turned his concentration from me to Jason "Shouldn't you be working?

"Well yeah, but I didn't take me break before this afternoon, so I decided to take now. I just keep getting luckier." He leaned on my side.

I would've grossed out and would've slapped Jason, but I need him right now.

"Huh, lucky you." Edward retorted. I glared at him.

"Edward, honey, are you okay?" Jolie held his hand that had gauze over it.

"Yes, sweetie I'm fine." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. I glared at them.

"Okayyy." Belinda spoke up for the first time we've been here. "Awkward."

"Alright, now that our drinks are here, lets order? Shall we?" Emmett proposed. We all agreed as we picked up the menu.

"See anything you like?" I asked Jason in a, what I hope, was a sexy voice.

"Oh yeah." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's menacing looks that were directed towards Jason.

"Take anything you like Jolie, the restaurant is all yours tonight…as am I." Edward leaned his forehead on hers. Now it was my turn to glare at them.

_**~O~X~O~**_

When everyone was done picking their choice, Edward waved the other waiter over to take our orders.

"Well, I think we should start with the most beautiful person, Jolie," he gestured over to Jolie, who blushed deep red "and then end with Bella." He looked at me, his eyes shining as if he won a round. I glared at him.

"Bella? That's your name?" Jason asked me. I nodded. "Well, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed.

"I think I'm going to gag." We all looked to Edward who looked surprised "did I say that out loud. My bad." It looked as if everyone was trying to keep their laughter in check. Jerk.

"Try to keep that big mouth of yours shut and that won't happen." I snapped back at him.

"What did you say?" Edward's eyes narrowed at me.

"I said-" I felt a hand on my mouth. Alice.

"Bella, remember what I told you…about the grade thing." She whispered franticly. I nodded and she let go.

"Nothing. Forget it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's better" he smirked. "Jolie? What would you like?"

_**~O~X~O~**_

Jolie ordered, Emmett ordered, Edward ordered, Diana ordered, Alice ordered, well in short words everyone ordered and it was finally my turn.

"Well I would like…" I picked the most expansive food on the menu and looked up at Edward when I was done. His expression: un-understanding confusion. And a glare but what else is new?

"Okay, right away sir." The waiter left, leaving us to talk. Hmm…this is awkward.

"So Jason," Edward began. "What else do you, except being a waiter?" I could tell Edward was forcing a conversation and restraining himself

"Um, I work at a pet day care center."

Everyone went AWWW.

"You are so sweet." I pinched his cheeks.

"I gotta say, I'm a big fan of yours Prince Edward. You're like my role model." Jason blew out a breath.

"Why? Edward didn't do anything special." I frowned at Edward, who had a hurt look on his face.

"Well-"

"Here's your food." The waiter interrupted us by setting our food in front of us.

"mmm…looks delicious." Alice chirped.

They set a plate in front of Jason and I, since we are sharing a plate. Everyone took a bite and moaned.

"Hey this is nice Edward. Eh?" Jake complimented.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing us here…right Bella?" Sam turned to me.

I shrugged and peeked at Edward, who still had a hurting expression.

I wanted to apologize. I mean he _is_ spending a lot of money on us. And I'm just being rude to him. UGH! I hate the sensitive side of me.

"Yeah, the food is good. What o you think Jason?"

"MHM, delicious." He nodded in agreement.

After that, it was all silence.

_**~O~X~O~**_

"So are we done?" Edward asked.

"Stop being so pushy." I said for no apparent reason.

Edward gave me a fierce look. "I'm not b-"

"Okay, yeah I think we're ready." Emmett boomed. Everyone agreed and got up. Edward got the check book and put a lot of money in it.

"Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed the dinner." Edward smiled warmly at everyone, holding Jolie by the waist.

"We did, thanks Edward." Everyone said thanks, except me of course.

"I had a good time Jason. Call me?" Ugh! Please don't.

"Sure I'd love too."

"Great!" I grabbed a napkin and a pen from his shirt pocket and wrote down a fake number. Hehe, I am good.

"Alright, here you go. I'll be waiting." I winked and walked away.

"Sure." I heard him breathe. I looked over to Edward and was shocked at what I saw.

Edward was kissing _her_! Jolie! Oh that…MAN! I walked passed him, making sure my purse hit his back.

"Hey, watch it." Edward broke apart and glared at me, trying not to smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you know, Jason just…what can I say, Jason's image in my mind is blinding me. I looked back to Jason who was standing the door and waved good bye to him, as he returned it.

"Well, that's sweet, but if you don't mind would you please get in the car and stop interrupting people." He smiled sickly.

I smiled back as I slid in. This time, instead of John, Alice sat with me.

Finally we're getting out of this hell

_**~O~X~O~**_

Edward drove us back home, and stopped two times, once for Jacob and then for Alice. I was up next.

When he pulled up at my parking lot, I got out as fast as I can and headed for the door. As I was finding my keys I heard the car door open and close. I looked back to see Edward walking towards me.

"Bella,"

"What?" I started looking in my bag for my keys.

A jingling sound caught my attention. I looked up to see Edward holding my keys.

"What are you doing with my keys? You stealer?"

Edward frowned at me "I didn't steal them; I found them in the backseat and came to return them to you. SO-rry for helping you out."

Whoops "oh, thanks." I opened my door.

"Bella," I turned around too see Edward leaning.

Whoa…what's going on?

I felt Edward's hand on my waist, pulling my closer.

And closer

And closer

And closer until there was no space left between us. My hands, moving on their own accord, moved up to rest on his shoulders as his hands rested on my waist. Trapping me. He looked down at my lips and then back at me. I kept my gaze at him, his sparkly green eyes. He leaned forward. Closer

Closer

Closer…until…there was...

_**AN: YAY! This has go tot be the biggest chapter I've ever written for The**__**Prince…I hope you guys liked it…I'm no good at flirting at all…the story is going to get more funnier and so…anyways I want to thank you all for the great support you guys gave me I though I would owe you all this chapter…you guys are so awesome and I feel so much better right now! But i left a small cliffie for you all...guess what the thing was at the end :P Thanks again and don't forget to vote!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_An: I'm really sorry for a late update, it's just that I've been so busy and i just never knew what to write but i remember that a majority of people wanted Jasper so i wrote something about him and Alice, and i gotta say that they are the cutest couple ever! And there's a surprise for you all...also i wrote this chapter to remind you that the Shimmer Awards starts voting tomorrow and The Prince got nominated for the Dazzled Award, and it's the only one up there so wining should be easy and that would result to faster updates :) AND Silent Tears got nominated for the Cliffhanger Award (It is kind of cliffe :P) So plz vote and make my day!_

_Oh and I would like to thank my beta for this story IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen She's so helpful and i could ask her anything anytime, as are other people, but she really makes me laugh at times, so Thanks Issa, I owe you BIG time since i gave this chapter to you just a day before the udate, thanks! and PS you should check out her stories, they are really funny.  
_

_Disclaimer: Not Mines :(_

Chapter 13

HONK, HONK!!! "Edward, come on." Edward and I looked to Jolie, who was waving to Edward to come back in the car.

When he turned back to me, he found me glaring at him. "I can't believe you Edward, you were about to kiss me when your current girlfriend is in the car right there." I pushed open the door when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"I wasn't the only one who was about to kiss." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen Edward, since I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not loyal to anyone. You on the other hand are loyal to her," I pointed at Jolie who was waiting impatiently "unless you're a player that changes everything." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows.

He shook his head at me. "You're unbelievable."

I shrugged "I know." I went inside my house and closed my door. But before that I turned back to Edward "Good night, I hope you have good dreams. I know I will...because of Jason." I smirked and closed the door on his furious face.

**~X0X~**

"Hey Rosetta," I greeted Rosetta as I got in her car.

"Hey," she smiled back and started driving. "So did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Tons," I laid my head back into the seat. "Did you see Edward?"

She nodded and laughed with me "Man, he was so angry that he broke the glass. Hilarious,"

I nodded in agreement "I wonder what happened after he dropped Jolie home. She caught us, we were about to kiss and she started honking." I snickered at the memory.

Rosetta stopped the car instantly. "What did you say?"

My eyes widened "What?"

"You guys were about to kiss?"

I nodded, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I think you should forgive him." Is she stupid?

"NO WAY!" I squeaked. By now we were in the parking lot of our school.

"Oh come on Bella." She said while getting out of the car. "It's totally obvious that the guy is so interested in you. You can't really leave him like that."

I rolled my eyes at her "He did." I pointed out. He left me at home because he had a _second_ date to attend. Jerk face.

"Bella," she groaned. I gave her a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it anymore' "Ok fine. Just please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt in the progress."

I smiled gently and hugged her reassuringly. "I promise I won't." I linked my arm with her and led her inside.

When we got inside I went straight to my locker. Wow, no sign of Edward. I took out my books and headed to my class. I took my seat next to Alice.

"Hey Alice, how are you?"

She smiled "I'm fine, how are you?"

"She's beautiful." Someone else finished for me before I even opened my mouth. I turned around, already knowing who it was. Edward.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked sourly.

He turned to me with a wryly expression "I wasn't talking about you. Her." He pointed to the girl in the back. Lauren Mallory. That slut and she was checking him out too.

"Congratulations Edward." I turned back to him "Finally found the perfect person for you. You both like to go around using people." I smiled sickly.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not even going to say anything to you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to Alice."

"I'm sorry, Alice isn't your type."

"Yes I am!" Alice shrieked from besides me "I'm totally your type." Edward and I both looked at her funny.

"That's nice Alice. But are you Jasper's type?"

"Jasper, you're older brother?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

Edward smiled at me and clapped slowly, looking at me as if I'm a child "Good jog Bella. See you're not that dumb." I glared at him.

"Jasper," Alice whispered.

Edward nodded "Yeah, he wants to meet you during lunch. He wants to talk to you about something."

Alice eyes widened even more. "Like what?"

Edward shrugged. "You'll have to find out yourself." He smiled crookedly. "Well, bye ladies-" He hesitated for a moment studying me "-or a man." I gasped.

"Edward, you jerk!" I threw a novel at him. But he caught it and started laughing.

"Ms. Swan." Damn. The teacher caught me "If I see that again I will send you to the office. Understand?" I blushed, looking down, nodding.

"Ok-" before the teacher started the session we heard laughing in the back of the classroom. We all turned around to see Edward laughing his guts out and pointing at me, trying to catch his breath. Ugh! I hate! I glared and turned back around at the teacher.

Soon the laughter died down "Well, if Prince Edward is done, we would like to continue?" The teacher _asked him_. Asked! Stupid gorgeous prince.

"Well today we're learning Inequalities." I mentally groaned. Prepare for the doom.

**~X0X~**

After Math, I collected my books and headed to my English class. But Alice had stopped me.

"Bella," she grabbed my arm.

"What's up?" She sounded worried.

"Bella, you have to come with me. I can't meet Jasper alone. What if he does something or...maybe he doesn't want to date me but say something else, something that might hurt me."

I smiled gently and shook my head at her. "No Alice nothing like that will happen, but I'll still come with you." I hugged her guarantying her.

"Thanks Bella, I owe you." she said when we broke apart.

"Don't mention it." And I headed to my next class.

**~X0X~**

Finally, lunch time, I breathed out heavily as I left my classroom and walked to lunch.

"Hey Alice, let's go." I grabbed her hand and left the lunch, with everyone's eyes on me

"Bella, what if everything goes wrong?" Alice wondered out loud.

"Don't worry, just don't jump on him when you see him and don't look interested in what he says, it might lead him to thinking your desperate." I advised.

"I am desperate!" she screeched.

"Alice!" I covered my ears.

Soon we spotted Jasper talking to someone, leaning against his car. You know, if you look up close, he really is hot. Suddenly Alice stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella, listen, I think we should just turn around and go. We could tell him that I got sick and left early. Great plan! Let's go!" she turned around and started walking away. I caught up with her and led her back to where we were going.

"Listen Alice, I'll be right there next to you. If he does or say something bad, I'll punch him."

"Wow, what a friend," She said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" I grinned at her making her giggle.

After a few steps we were in front of them and I could see perfectly who Jasper was talking to. Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"Nice to see you here too," He said mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Alice," Jasper greeted Alice and only her, as if no one else was here.

"Hi." She blushed. Whoa Alice blushed? I thought I was the only who can do that.

"Um," Jasper looked away from her and to Edward and me, asking for privacy. I took few steps back, my eyes still on them. Edward came to stand next to me.

"Nice weather isn't it?"

I looked to him "Are you serious?"

He looked at me exasperated "See Bella, that's your problem. You're never nice. I try to be nice to you and you just backfire on me."

"You want to know what my problem is." I walked closer to him threateningly.

"I'm sorry I don't have the whole day." He said, teasing.

I gasped and pushed him. He moved back a little because of the force and started laughing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!" We heard a squeal and immediately looked to Alice and Jasper. Alice jumped on Jasper, squealing and Jasper held her chuckling.

What the hell happened?

_**Alice POV:**_ _**(AN: I really didn't want to do this because it's supposed to be all in Bella's POV, but I want to give this to you all as a gift :P)**_

"Um," Jasper looked away from me to Edward and Bella, asking for privacy. I face fell. Bella's leaving? I looked to Bella who only took few steps back, but enough that she can't hear anything.

"Alice?" the voice caught my attention and I turned to very nervous Jasper.

"Yes?" I whispered, still nervous.

"Um, Alice, I-" he hesitated.

"What?" I encouraged.

"Alice, I think, um, I think you're very pretty and beautiful. I like your playful and funny attitude. I like it how you're so nice to others and so selfless. I really like your personality and you fashion mind." He said all that in one breath. He shook his head "What I'm trying to say is that...Alice...uh...I really, really, really like you, everything about you. Would you please go out with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want too, but...if you want to...I'm not forcing-" I cut him off by jumping on him, squealing and giggling like a teenage girl. Well, I am a teenage girl so...

Jasper wants me! Me! Out of all the girls..._me_! And he wants me for who I am. I've always wanted a guy to like me for who I am, and I can't believe its Jasper! A prince! I feel like a princess right now.

I heard Jasper chuckle and spin me around. Wow he's amazing and something tells me that everything is going to work out between us. I _know_ it will.

_An: Phew! Thinking about what to write in this chapter took forever! Well, everyone that's a wrap, and I promise there will be MORE Jasper and Alice and Emmett will FINALLY meet Rosalie, NOT ROSETTA! so i hope you like this chapter, plz review if you want more and most definately VOTE! Thanks everyone! And nominations are still on for a couple websites on my profile, if you would like to nominate, thanks...And again, if anyone wants me to dedicate a chapter to them, have an idea, or a birthday coming up, or whatever, plz tell me...i relaly like to make people feel special, it's my thang :P THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!_


	14. Chapter 13

_AN: Hey everyone. First off, I wanna apologize A MILLION TIMES because I updated so late. But it's really not my fault. It's just that schools began and it's been only two week and I have had more the 20 test already. I promise! So I've been busy but I have been writing this chapter every now and then. Between or during my classes. Which was really hard to do. So if you're mad at me, plz feel free to yell at me..._

_I got a few reviews form anonymous people that made me get up and update this chapter. Because of them I put my homework aside and finished this chapter. So I am dedicating this chapter to **sherry, libby, and i wanna be alice**_

_I'm really sorry guys, I've had a whole lot of load on me right now._

**_OH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT HAD VOTED UNDER THE MOON FOR THE OUAT CONTEST, IT WON THE NINTH PLACE SO I'M REALLY HAPPY!!!_**

_Also I would like to thank my wonderful beta for this story, EverWonderWhy, who has some really great stories I urge you to check out._

_I really don't want to say anything anymore but just please review and tell me what you think of this chapter...reviews might help me get up and write more!_

Chapter 13

Bella POV

I gotta say I was really happy for Alice. The whole day she was only talking about Jasper. I hope Jasper keeps her happy because if he doesn't, prince or no prince, I will punch him in the face.

But right now I wish I could punch Alice in the face because of what she's making me do. Since Jasper has invited her to dine with him she wants me to go. Of course I have to take a date. Alice, being stupid as she is, advises I date Edward but took it back instantly after she saw my murderous glare.

I really didn't want to go but I can't leave Alice alone there. Also her pout was irresistible. So I decided to ask Mike. He always wanted to date me, yuck, but I decided to give him a chance. It might me a date to him, but to me its punishment.

Now Alice was dressing me up. She got me into a black and golden cocktail dress which I must admit was really pretty.

"There, now that will make Edward jealous."

Had I heard her right? "What?"

"Nothing," She shook her head quickly.

The door bell rang. I looked at Alice and winked. She started giggling.

"Hey Mike!" I cheered right on his face as I opened the door.

"H-Hey Bella," He stuttered "Wow, you look beautiful." I wanted to gag.

"Thank you. So do you. I mean you look handsome, not beautiful. I mean...you look beautiful too! GAH!" What is wrong with me?!

Alice snickered behind me. "Okay you lovebirds. My lovebird is waiting for me at dinner and if I don't get there he dumps me. And is he dumps me I cry. And if I cry I'm mad. And you don't like me mad. She optimistically threatened.

I'll admit I was very scared. "Alright let's go!" I grabbed Mike's hand and led him to his car.

Ugh, you call this a car? What a mess!

o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Mike must be the _worst_ driver in the history of divers.

I mean who the heck gave him his license?! He would stop abruptly at a red or yellow light. He ran one stop sign and when I pointed it out he started throwing a fit. And then he would talk nonsense. Just-Just UGH! Never again will I write with him.

I let out a huge breath I was holding once we got out. I mean, can you say air freshener?

I gasped as I took in the restaurant. And it was just the outside. Wow. Alice came to stand beside me.

"Well, let's get going!" She chirped as she linked her arm with mine and walked in but Mike stopped us by grabbing my arm, taking me away from Alice who could care less.

The doorman opened the door for us and tipped his hat which caused Alice to squeal.

"Oh my god, they have a door man!" She screeched.

"Oh god Alice, you are so embarrassing!" I whispered to her, blushing.

"Excuse me, your name?" An annoyed receptionist lady came up to us.

"Oh! There he is!" Alice shouted pointing at Jasper who stood up looking amused. Oh god! Please don't tell me he saw the whole thing. I ducked my head as Alice skipped over to him. Mike put his hand on my back to proceed.

Alice jumped on Jasper when she reached him. I mean literally.

"Oh sorry," She pulled back.

"It's quite alright miss." Jasper chuckled and pulled out a chair for her. That's when I noticed Edward. Edward's jaw was dropped and looked as if his breath has been knocked out.

"Hello Edward." I greeted curtly. I would not let him bring me down today.

"Bella," He nodded towards me.

Mike sat down on his own making me glance at him. He should've pulled out my seat! I looked to Edward who was stifling a laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at him and sat down. I looked to his right where a beautiful blonde sat. I think I've seen her somewhere.

"Hey! Aren't you the newest model for the swimsuit edition?" Mike gasped.

Oh my god! Is that who she is? What's she doing with Edward?

"Y-Yes," She looked startled...and disgusted?

"How'd you get stuck with Edward?" I asked mocking interest.

"Well, Bella-" Before Edward could say anything, Jasper cut him off.

"Allow me to introduce y'all." Jasper leaned forward. "Malina this is Bella and her date Mike. This is Alice...um, Bella's friend...and my girlfriend." He blushed as he whispered the last part. Oh my! So cute! Alice was blushing madly too! And I thought that it was just me who could do that. "Oh and guys this is Malina, Edward's date." Edward smiled at her. God I'm going to throw up.

"Are you ready?" A waiter came up behind Mike.

Jasper shrugged "Go ahead guys. Everything's on me."

Edward scoffed "What the heck are you talking about Jas? I'm paying half."

Jasper looked as if he was about to blow.

"Well?" The waiter pressed.

We all started deciding what we wanted. I saw Edward bringing up the menu to himself and Malina and I heard giggles. I rolled my eyes. We two can play this game.

"Mike honey," I asked sweetly, grabbing his arm on the table "What would you like to eat?" I looked at Mike who gulped before answering. More like stuttering.

"Um, w-well, I think the 'Octopus Slime' looks good." My eyes grew wide. I hope 'Octopus Slime' was actually something else. Not..._that_.

"Um, yea sure sweetie, you always know what to pick." I cooed and leaned into him. I peeked at Edward who was bright red.

He turned to Malina. "Choose the most expensive darling, you deserve the best. Unlike _some_ people," He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to Mike. I whispered but made sure Edward was hearing. "You know Mikey; I didn't want to come because I knew _he_" I pointed discreetly to Edward but made sure he knew we were talking about him "was here. But when I found out you're my date, I rushed." I smiled a smile I hoped was flirty.

I don't know how but I'm sure my failure flirt was working because Mike's eyes kept glazing over. It was funny but gross at the same time. I hope he wouldn't want to take this further.

"Jasper, I though high or middle class people was only allowed here. You never said anything about the loser than lower class people." He whispered lowly enough for Jasper....and THE WHOLE RESTAURANT TO HEAR!

I glared at Edward "Well, in that case Edward, I think you should leave before you are kicked out." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did you forget your dorky glasses at home again, Bella?" Edward smiled wickedly.

"ENOUGH!" Alice and Jasper shouted before I could retort.

"Edward, can I talk to you...in private!" Jasper commanded rather than ask. Edward huffed but followed him.

"And Bella can I talk to you?" I cowered back in my seat. Damn Alice looks mad. I got up and followed her to the girls' bathroom, passing many attentive eyes...on us.

o**O**o**O**o**O**o

We reached the girls bathroom and Alice all but pushed me in.

"Ow! Hey watch it. I bruise easily." I whined and pouted.

"Oh, I'll bruise you!" I looked at her confused.

"That didn't make sense Alice." Alice huffed.

"Bella, how could you do this to me?!" She pouted.

I looked away from her and into the mirror "Please Alice, it wasn't my fault. You know I can't stand Edward. I knew coming here was a bad idea but I came for _you_." I turned to her "It's not really my fault."

Alice sighed. "I guess your right but Bella; you're making me look bad out there. I wanna impress Jasper but I don't think he would even ever want to hang out with me if you come along."

My eyebrows furrowed "What do you mean Alice?" I hope it wasn't an insult.

"I'm not meaning anything Bella. It's just that...if Jasper doesn't approve of you...I-I won't date him." She lowered her head.

Ugh! Why am I feeling so guilty now?! "Alice," I whined and walked to her and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry. I'll be on my best behavior. I promise."

"Really?" She looked up at me.

"Really, but if he says anything to tick me off...you know I will-"

She laughed "I know, I know...but please try to control yourself."

I nodded and smiled. "I'll try my best."

o**O**o**O**o**O**o

We both returned to our table to find Edward and Jasper already seated. Jasper got up and saw Alice and pulled out a seat for her. He really does love her.

"Are you okay Bells?" _Bells_? What the hell?

I nodded "Just peachy Mikey." _Kill me now_!

As I sat down I looked over to Edward who caught my attention.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. I-" I cut him off. We two can play this game **too**!

"No Edward, _I'm sorry_. I started it and so please let me end it. I apologize."

"No Bella, I'm sorry. You're a...um, _lady_, yes that's was you are. And I should respect you." I think he was about to snort. _Oh no he didn't_.

"No Edward, you a better lady – WHOOPS! I wasn't supposed to spill that secret." I smiled deceitfully.

Edward's face turned cold "Told you, no one could trust you. No wonder you so lonely." He said grimly, probably remembering that unfortunate event.

I narrowed my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something when the waited interrupted. Why is it that someone or something comes up right when it's _my_ turn?

"Here we go. Enjoy my lord." He smiled at Jasper and Edward before he left. I glared at him. I turned my attention to the dish in front of me and almost threw up.

There were shiny octopus legs around the dish with lettuce, tomato and other vegetables surrounding it. And there was a white cup, of what I think was dip, in the middle.

I think Edward saw my disgusted expression because he was trying to hide his laughter. I looked to Alice who was giving me a sympathy look and Jasper and Malina looked thoroughly confused.

I turned to Mike who was also disgusted. He was turning green. _Great choice genius_!

I looked back to Edward who smiled at me mockingly and put a noodle in his mouth. The other end of the noodle...in _Malina's_ mouth! I narrowed my eyes. I've been doing that a lot today. The both sucked at it until there was nothing left of it and their lips met, where it turned to a full blown make-out session. Well two of us could play THIS game TOO!

I grabbed a breadstick and put it in my mouth and turned to Mike. It took him a minute to understand what I wanted him to do. _Slow poke_. His eyes brightened up as he leaned in and bit the other end of the breadstick.

Of course I wasn't going to kiss him. As soon as our lips met I made a loud smacking sound to make sure everyone heard and leaned away with a successful smirk.

Mike looked...dazed. Was I good? Did I really _dazzle_ him? His eyes were bulging out, him mouth hung open, and his expression shocked. Oh my god! It was just a small kiss! Not even 2 seconds! What the hell is wrong with him?! This was probably his first kiss, though I wouldn't consider this a kiss.

I looked straight to Edward, who looked ready to kill, seriously. I smiled and looked toward Alice who shook her head and spread ravioli on her. As did Jasper as he glared at Edward.

_Sigh. Dinner just got interesting!_

_AN: Okay, so now review FOR A PREVIEW!!! And tell me how fast you want the next chapter out..._


	15. Chapter 14

_AN: Aloha everyone, here's a new chapter for YOU. Anyways, I updated fast because there was no school on Monday but I was still over packed with homework. High school. PFFT. But I decided I owed you guys._

_I got so many wonderful reviews that made me cry so it really encouraged me to write this chapter. Really._

_This chapter goes out to:_

**Lenahan**

**GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222**

**don't mess with mio;)**

I would like to thank the wonderful beta of this story:

_**EverWonderWhy**_

_Half of you were annoyed at Bella and Edward fighting, so all I have to say to you is that: Bella and Edward, you might have realized do have feeling towards each other. Edward really likes Bella but he messed up on the one 'friend date' they had._

_**Bella is a very stubborn child. She lost her parents at a young age and from then it was only her older and herself. As you can see already, that her sister probably spoiled her, which she did. So Bella is stubborn and spoiled.**_

_**Edward, on the other hand, has this huge problem, you will later find out, but he likes Bella and wants her to give him a chance. He messed up on their date and all and since it's Bella we are talking about, it's hard to make it up to her.**_

_**NOW why do they tease each other? Edward was popular when he first came to school. Before that, people and teachers usually paid attention to Bella because she was smart and was on the basketball team, and she lost her parents and all that stuff so people were always around her. She WASN'T POPULAR, just someone everyone hung out with...does that make sense? When Edward moved in, he took all her attention away as well as her chances to get the scholarship. Bella hates Edward for that so on his first day, she wasn't exactly nice. Edward decided he won't be nice to her either and since then they teased each other.**_

_**Bella takes the teasing offensive, while Edward teases her to get closer to her, to talk to her.**_

_I hope that makes sense to you all...if you have any questions plzzzzz ask me..._

_This is a very long chapter, probably the longest I wrote for this story, but then again I owe you guys. So plzzzzzzzz review and tell me how long you want the next one and how fast.** Show me how much you love this story...**  
_

_Um, a lot of action is about to come up in the story and Bella and Edward will be getting together...I won't say soon but we are almost there. _

_So plz __**review**__ and tell me what you think of this story. _

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE :(_

_UM, do you want a Preview? I don't know if I should give out previews, tell me if I should..._

_**Chapter 14**_

Chapter 14

Annoying Edward has got to be the best thing ever!

On the dinner, I passed eating the octopus; no way was I going to put that slimy, underwater creature in my mouth. Mike did take a bite and then excused himself to the bathroom and didn't come back for a while. Man, I wanted to laugh when he did come back.

Edward and Malina kept on making googly eyes at each other as I glared at them and then Edward glared at us when Mike and I made googly eyes at each other.

But, after all that returning home, I wondered what we will be getting out of all this. I mean soon we would have to go away to college and we won't see each other again. Edward and I won't see each other. I mean, I think I will see Edward, on the TV and all, but...I just don't know.

I changed my clothes and got into bed. Closing my eyes, I dreamt of Edward.

**~O~X~O~**

"BELLA, GET UP!" I opened my eyes to see Alice cowering over me.

"Alice, how'd you get in?" Alice smiled evilly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I looked at her as if she was crazy. She just shook her head. "Come on Bella, Jasper is going to pick me up for school and you still have to get ready."

I got up from my bed and turned to her. "Wait, if Jasper is coming to pick you up, why are you here?" I asked.

Alice shrugged and said, "He's picking me up from here."

I nodded and asked, "Who's picking me up then?"

"Jasper is picking both of us up." She smiled.

I nodded and got ready.

**~O~X~O~**

"Alice do I have to wear this?" I looked down at my reflection in the mirror and found myself in a light golden skirt that went down to my knees and a red full sleeve hit with a V neck. I really didn't like wearing skirts and my knees felt lonely and cold now.

"Yeah, your outfit is very important...like school!" What is she babbling about? I was going to ask her when we heard a car horn blaring outside. I looked at Alice who was already out my bedroom door and running across the living room. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag and slipped on the red flats and headed downstairs and outside. My eyes popped out when I saw who was waiting outside for me.

Alice and Jasper were just simply looking into each other's eyes and then there was _him_.

"What are you doing here?" I came to stand in front of him, placing my hands on my hips.

Edward looked amused. "Whoa Bella, wearing skirts? Decided to become a girl now huh?"

I glared at him. "Edward you are so-" No Bella, you will not let him get to you.

"So...so what? Handsome?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed "In your dreams."

"Hey Edward," We both turned to Jasper who had his arm around Alice. "Do-Do you mind sitting in the back...I want Alice to sit with me." He blushed.

My face turned red...out of anger. Sit in the back! With me?! "Sure Jas. Anything for you." Edward smiled and moved away from the front door. UGH, I HATE LIFE!

"Madame." Jasper opened the door for Alice and bowed. Alice giggled and sat inside. As happy as I am for my friend right now, I really wish I wasn't going through this torture.

"Mister," Edward smiled teasingly and opened the door for me. I gasped and lunged at him. I practically did. I started scratching and punching him and kicking him. And he kept on laughing at me and defending himself. The nerves of that guy.

"Bella, Bella, calm down." Alice pulled me away from him as Jasper pushed Edward away and started yelling at him. "What are you doing?" Alice confronted me.

I huffed. "Alice you saw. You saw what he did and you expect me to thank him and just sit down." Alice groaned.

"Sometimes I think that your stubbornness is cute but at times...I wish that you would grow up and just...forget it." Alice stomped back into the car. Jasper and Edward were already inside. Jasper looked furious and Edward had no expression.

I slid inside besides Edward, feeling guilty that I had ruined the mood. Jasper started driving and I turned to Edward. He wasn't looking at me but out the window. I was about to look away when I noticed his arm. There was a huge red scratch. I hissed. _Did I do that to him_?

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. He turned to me, surprised.

"What for?" He whispered back. I pointed to his arm. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He looked away, back out the window. I pouted. I didn't want him mad at me.

I scooted closer to him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. I _really_ have no clue why I did that but I just had the need to. He looked back at me, into my eyes, utterly shocked. I moved back to my seat and looked out the window.

After that, no one said anything.

**~O~X~O~**

We arrived at school and got out. Jasper took Alice to drop her to her first class leaving Edward and I alone to face each other.

Edward took in a deep breath "Well, I'm going to go to class early." He started to leave, but I stopped him.

"Edward wait." He turned around to me. I gulped and said, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and said, "Bella I told you. For get about it." He was about to turn back but I wasn't done.

"No Edward. I'm not only sorry about that. I-I'm sorry about my behavior." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"What about your behavior?" I rolled my eyes and walked a little closer to him.

"The way I have been acting. I-I just...I'm acting like a kid and...This isn't going to long last. You're going to leave me for college and I-I'll never see you again. So all this...these fights, there a-are just useless. No one is getting anything out of it and everyone is going to end up hating me." A couple of tears leaked out of my eyes.

Edward shook his head and came to stand in front of me. He brought up his hand to wipe away my tears and rest on my cheeks. "I don't care. I will never hate you. No matter how much you hurt me I will never hate you. I like it when you act like a kid or when you're stubborn. It shows my how willing and brave you are. It's one of the things that attract me to you." He leaned closer and said, "And I don't know who told you that I will leave you. I will never, _never_ leave you. Even after college I will find a way to bother you." I choked a laugh. Only Edward would know how to make me laugh at a sad situation "And Bella, no one can ever be mad at you. You're too precious to lose." His voice held a strong emotion.

I leaned closer, waiting for Edward to close the distance between our lips. I did want to kiss him. I don't know why but I wanted those delicious looking lips on mine.

I sighed as he leaned closer and his top lips brushed against mines. We're almost there.

RING!!! That is defiantly not the school bell. I opened my eyes to see Edward lean away and reach into his pocket to fish out his cell phone.

"Hello?" He greeted the person on the other line, his voice kind of husky. I blushed and looked away when I realized what we were about to do. "What?!" I looked back at him. Was something wrong? "Tanya, I'm sorry I don't think I can come." Tanya? That princess Tanya? I narrowed my eyes at the cell phone "When did that happen?" Edward looked furious. "Ok, ok fine. I'll be there in a second." My eyes widened. He wouldn't leave me like that again. "Yes, I'll be there. I'm coming." He shut the phone and looked back at me.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I have an emergency. I'm really sorry I have to leave like this. But hey, do me a favor and tell Jasper I'm taking his car." He ran to Jasper's car. I can't believe it. He was about to kiss me, made me feel special and then just leave me. And _actually_ order me to tell Jasper about the car like I'm his butler. I shook my head.

"Edward!" I shouted as he opened the car door. "Are you really going to leave me like this...again?!" Edward looked torn.

He opened his mouth but closed it again. _Come on Edward, just say sorry and come back to me_. "I'm sorry." My eyes brightened up "I have to go." With that he got in the car and drove away. Tears started forming in my eyes again. No I will not cry for him.

I turned around and headed back to school.

**~O~X~O~**

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry!" Alice screeched and rubbed my back soothingly. We were in lunch now and I told Alice everything that Edward did to me this morning. Alice advised me to stay away from him. To stop all this childish act and pestering Edward. I agreed with her. When everyone else heard about this, they agreed with Alice too. I sighed. I can't believe he would do that to me...again!

"Well I say we go out." We all looked to Emmett. He shrugged "The game is a day after tomorrow so I say we relax and go out...all of us. On me." He smiled. "And Jacob said something about making an important announce something, I think that would be the best time to do it. What do you say Jacob?" Emmett thumped him on the back.

Jacob suddenly looked nervous "Y-Yeah just g-great." I gave him a curious look.

"Look he's coming." We all looked up to see Edward enter the cafeteria with his friend and instantly our eyes met. He looked sad. _Well good! He deserves that_!

I looked away like everyone else did. Alice leaned closer "Don't look at him. No eye contact. Just look away. Like he isn't even – OH HEY EDWARD!!!" I looked up at her in shock. Wasn't she just telling us to avoid him?

"Hey Alice." His breath quivered. "Um, Bella, can I talk to you?"

I raised my head and glared at him "I don't think so."

He sighed "Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to leave-"

"Suddenly I lost my appetite." I got up and threw my uneaten trash away.

"Bella!" I heard Edward follow behind me so I stopped and turned to face him. "Bella, I really am sorry. I-"

"Well I'm not." I'm not sorry that we didn't get to kiss or that we didn't get together. Now, I see the person Edward really is. A jerk. "Just leave me alone Edward. Please." I turned around to walk away but Edward caught me by the shoulder.

I closed my eyes. "I can't Bella. I can't leave you alone. Don't you understand? I-"

"Edward just stop. You what? You feel sorry for me? Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it! Please Edward. Leave. Me. Alone!" I turned on my heels and headed to my next class. Which unfortunately I had with Edward.

God just isn't on my side today.

**~O~X~O~**

"Thanks for the ride." I thanks Emmett as I got out of his car.

"Anytime." Emmett grinned "And you better be ready by 7 o'clock! Dress casually, we're going somewhere else. Somewhere special." He winked and drove away. I rolled my eyes at him and entered my house.

Sigh. I can't wait for the dinner. I haven't spent much time with my friends and this dinner looks promising. I went to my bedroom to choose what I was going to wear...apparently I didn't have anything elegant...but I guess this black dress would do the job.

**~O~X~O~**

HONK HONK! I sat up on my couch as I heard the horn outside. Well, time to go. I grabbed my purse and opened my door to find two cars outside. The one in the front was shiny black and very new. I wonder whose it is. I hope it doesn't belong to who I think it belongs to.

I saw Jake **(NOT JACOB, guys Jake and Jacob are very different people...k?)** open the door of the first car and came towards me.

"Come Bella, we have to go." Jake pressed and moved to grab my hand but I inched back.

"Jake, whose car is that?" Please don't tell me it's _his_.

"Oh that, it's Edward's car."

"Edward? Edward who? Was there a new kid I didn't know about?" I was confused; I knew that they wouldn't invite someone I hate so much.

"Edward, you know the rich prince, the one you hate…_uh oh_" Jake finally realized who he had brought along.

"what …when…how… huh?" I stammered.

Jake was nervous and he directed John, Jacob and Emmett to come out and back him up. They came out as fast as they can.

"I am not going anywhere. How could you guys do this to me? Even knowing how much I hate him?" I was furious, how could they do this to me?

Emmett tried to calm me down "Bella please, don't yell, we're outside."

"Bella, please stop this foolishness, I have a very big announcement to make." Jacob fumed.

"I'm not going anywhere. You guys know how much I hate him but still you invite him to something that is in between our friends. I am so shocked!" I yelled. I don't care who ever was listening.

"Bella, this is just our basketball meeting, we…" I interrupted John,

"Then why is he here?" I asked him.

"He's… he's… he's our ride." Admitted Jake. "Will you now come along?"

"Our ride? Seriously?" I raised my eyes. John, Jacob, and Emmett were looking at Jake and Jake just shrugged.

"Listen, Bella, _we_ are not going to lie to you, I wanted Edward to come." Emmett confessed. It was hope less. "Even now, if you don't want to come, you will miss up on a very big meeting."

I was almost going to cry. Oh my god, how can they do this to me? What kind of friends are they?

"Fine," I confessed "I'm coming, but I won't look happy and you are forcing me." I warned them.

"Whatever makes you come along" John said. I pouted and walked with them to the second car.

"Bella, you're sitting in this car." Emmett told me. I shrugged.

"I don't want to sit there." They make me come to dinner with that jerk and they want me to _sit_ with him too?! When hell freezes.

"There's no place for you in my car." I turned around to glare at him.

"Well than tell someone else to go sit in that car."

Emmett groaned. "Bella please. Will you please just do this? For me? For the team? We have to get going. It's only about 10 minutes. You just have to sit in the car and that's it. You don't even have to talk to him and if he touches you, you have my permission to slap him."

I raised my eyebrows. "I can slap him?"

"I really encourage you not to, but if it really necessary." I smiled.

"Ok." I walked over to Edward's car and I was about open the back door when I noticed it was already crowded. "You have got to be kidding me." Everyone just shrugged inside. Tears started forming in my eyes again. I turned on my heels and headed for my house. That is until Edward started honking like crazy.

"UGH!" I groaned and turned back to the car, ripped open the door and slouched inside on the seat.

"Nice to see you too." I heard Edward say. I glared at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself if you don't want to get slapped. Also don't talk to me." I looked out the window. I gotta say, this is a _very_ nice car.

"Whatever you say, princess." Slap him, Bella, slap him.

I fisted my hands.

10 minutes only.

I can make it.

**~O~X~O~**

The drive was an hour when we reached there. And that was with Edward driving like a maniac. I wonder how long it would've been if Edward drove normally.

The whole way Edward didn't say anything or make any physical contact with me, for which I was happy and disappointed. Disappointed because I really wanted to slap him.

Suddenly the car slowed down and I looked out my window. I had to squint my eyes because of the light. When my eyes were adjusted to the light I studied the outside of the restaurant.

Whoa!!! Where are we? I'm not even dressed for this. I mean, it looks like a 7 star hotel, maybe even 20 star hotel. Oh god. This is going to be so embarrassing. What was Edward thinking bringing us here?

Edward parked the car and everyone got out. Before I could get out, Edward came around and opened my door for me. I eyed him suspiciously and got out. I walked straight to the restaurant but Alice, Belinda, Diana, and Lisa caught up with me.

"Bella! Can you believe you were riding in Edward's _special_ car? The Aston Martin!" Alice squealed.

"Oh my god! He never lets anyone _touch_ his car and you were sitting front seat_...with him_!" Lisa screeched.

"Whatever. I think it kind of smelled." I waved it off and headed towards the restaurant.

"Bella," They all groaned and stopped me "Come on Bella, it's just this dinner. Please cheer up or I'll be sad too." Belinda pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care. How could you invite him knowing what he did to me?"

"Bella, we're sorry, but it was all Emmett's idea. I didn't even know." Alice said. I pouted.

"When you did find out you should've stopped this from happening or you could've called me at least."

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice had tears in her eyes. I groaned and hugged her. I can't take it when someone cries. I hate it.

"I'm sorry too Alice. But please promise me never again will you invite him without my permission." I stared at her.

She smiled. "I promise,"

"Good, now let's go." Rosetta grabbed my hand and walked towards the restaurant. Again, there was a doorman and Alice squealed again. I think she has a thing for doormen.

"Whoa." Everyone breathed a compliment when they reached inside. Whoa didn't even cover it. This restaurant looks like a palace. It was all gold and big. I just can't describe it anymore.

When Edward was done talking to the receptionist we all went to a table and pulled our chairs out but Edward stopped us.

"No, we're eating outside." Everyone looked confused but followed him to where he was going.

The doors opened to reveal the eatery outside. It was even more beautiful. Now that it was evening, it looked even better. There were a few tables and the lights were dim. The cool air felt great against my skin. Everyone went right to the edge to look at the city lights. It really was amazing. Magical, really.

Just out of instinct, I looked to Edward, who was, surprisingly, staring right back at me. I looked away and blushed.

"Sir, which table?" We all turned around to the waiter holding menus in his hand. He was dressed very formally.

"Um," Edward looked to Emmett who decided to join the two tables of 7 together, leaving a seat out, since we were only 13.

I looked to where Edward was sitting and sat the furthest from him. Everyone else took their seats.

**~O~X~O~**

GOD THE FOOD WAS GOOD! I never had such a delicious meal in my whole life. This was just...AMAZING!

I kept on taking more and more and licking my fingers when it was done. A few times I peeked at Edward and every time I caught him looking at me. But he would look away and smile a little. Like he was amused by the way I was eating. Well I was eating like a pig.

Everyone else enjoyed themselves too. We had ordered like three times. It was kind of embarrassing because everyone knew that Emmett won't be able to pay half of it. Hell he probably can't pay one third of it. But Edward kept insisting that we get more. Even though he himself didn't eat once.

"Hey guys, I wanna say something and I think this is the best time to." Jacob stood up from his seat.

"What's wrong Jacob? Everything okay?" Emmett eyed him curiously.

Jacob took in a deep breath "Um, ok, this isn't easy for me to say but, I-uh, I...I quit." Well that caught our attention.

"You quit...you quit cigarettes?" Alice didn't want to hear the truth, what Jacob really meant.

Jacob hissed "No Alice, listen, I'm really sorry everyone. I just can't do this. There are other stuff I gotta take care of something's and well, this is too much pressure. I can't take it anymore. I'm really sorry. I know the game is in two days, but I found some one."

"Who?" Rosetta choked out.

"Bill!" Jacob cheered.

_Bill_? Has Jacob gone crazy? Bill, the nerd of our school and probably even clumsier than I am can play basketball.

"Are you serious Jacob?" Lisa shouted. Other people around us turned their attention to us.

"Yeah, I guess that was a bad call." Jacob scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Jacob, what-what are you doing? Why are you doing this to us?" I stared up at him. His eyes met mines and I saw something. I didn't like it but there was _something_.

"I'm sorry Bella, I-I. You know I was never into basketball. I only joined because of y–because of a personal reason."

"Care to share?" John sneered at him.

Jacob shook his head and turned to Emmett, who was staring at the table, quite the whole time "I'm sorry Emmett, but it's better this way." Then he left. Sam ran after him.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry." Edward bowed his head. It was kind of embarrassing for us because all this happened in front of a prince. I'm pretty sure Edward won't let us live this moment down.

Emmett shook his head. He cleared his throat "Um, no, um, I guess...it was to happen sooner or later. I was hoping it would've happened _after_ the game.

"Emmett," Rosetta whimpered "Where are we going to find the twelfth player?" She was right. The game was in two days and who would want to join the team unprepared.

"I guess-Um, I guess we have to hold auditions." I could tell that Emmett wanted to cry right now but he was holding strong. Even though Emmett looks menacing, he was a soft teddy bear inside, full of emotions.

"Emmett we don't have time. Skip the auditions and pick someone randomly." I advised.

Sam came running back in. "He's not coming," We all sighed. We already knew there was no hope.

Emmett sat up in his chair and cleared his throat again "You guys have anyone in mind?"

"Jason?" John listed.

Emmett shook his head. "He can't hold a ball to save his life." I would laugh, that is so true, but right now, I wanted to go home, curl into a ball in my bed and just cry. All our hard work...gone.

"I could hire someone to play with you guys." Edward proposed.

"No Edward, we wouldn't want that." Belinda said. Right, we don't need _his_ help. I looked back to Emmett who was looking at Edward. Giving him the look that kind of said 'How about you?'

"Hey Edward, this may sound funny and totally out of place," Oh _god, I hope he isn't about to say what I think he is_ "I was wondering, maybe, well I have seen you play and I was hoping," _Please don't Emmett_ "Would you like to join our team? Just for this game and then you could leave if you want to."

"WHAT?!" Edward and I shouted at the same time. Though his shout was happier and shocked and mine was maddening.

"JINX! You owe me a soda." Edward teased, grinning at me.

I shook my head frantically "No I don't!"

"Fine I'll get it myself." He raised his hands as if surrendering.

"NO!" I shouted and stood up.

"Bella please," Emmett warned me "We're in a public place. People are watching us."

I shook my head "I don't care whose watching. How could you do this to me?!" I screeched.

"Bella this isn't about you-" I cut him off.

"Well you really didn't ask anyone. I know you're the captain but that doesn't mean that you make decisions for everyone else." I glowered.

Emmett shrugged "Fine, everyone who wants Edward in, raise their hands." Everyone except me raised their hands. I looked to Alice, surprised that she wasn't backing me up on this. But she just shrugged as if saying that she had no say in this. I looked to Edward who also shrugged, kind of saying 'What can I do?'

"Bella, you're out voted."

Tears stung in my eyes. "How could you do this to me?" I whimpered.

"Bella, I'm just doing what I think is best for the team." Emmett looked hurt. Like he wanted to take my pain away, but he couldn't.

"What do you think is best for your friend?" With that I left the table and ran out.

I think _I_ should quit.

_AN: So should she quit? YOU tell ME! Review and tell me what you think, how long you want the next chapter and WHEN DO YOU WANT IT...**show me how much you love this story and how much you want it**...Do you want a preview? I don't know if I should give out previews anymore...  
_


	16. Chapter 15

_AN: Hey everyone, can somebody help me get out of this bundle of homework that is burying me!!!_

_OK well that wasn't funny and it really isn't because I have TONS of homework to do. I thought being in high school was easy but I have just met my doom..._

_Anyways, I wrote this chapter and it kind of went off in my head because Edward and Bella were going to quit but they aren't suppose to be together JUST now...Please be patient. They will be together in a couple of chapters..._

_I hope you like this chapter PLZ REVIEW!!! I'm really sorry I didn't get back on the reviews I never had the time. I was going to update this Saturday but I just couldn't wait and got it out now..._

_I would like to thank my Beta, EverWonderWhy, my best friend and a great corrector :)_

_**NOW, FOR THE CHALLENGE! The more people that answer the faster I will update! The challenge is that you have to ask ONE person, here on fanfiction, to read this story and review, and while they review, they have to write YOUR penname so I know who to give the credit, a LONG PREVIEW, and I will update faster! You can ask more than one person if you wish...If I get NONE I will not update until next month....**_

_**Any questions plz ask me...**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!!!**_

Recap:

**_I think I should quit._**

Chapter 15

John and Mary came outside to try and talk me out of my behavior, but I wouldn't listen. Soon Mary went inside, but John stayed with me.

"Bella, come on. I know you hate the guy, but I bet he's not good as you are in basketball. I mean come on you got _years_ of experience."

I looked up at him with red blood shot eyes. "Really?"

John looked at me as if I was missing the point. "Duh Bella! Have you ever seen Edward play _any_ sport? Not even in gym. Tell you what, you come to the practice tomorrow watch him fail and you could bother him about it for the rest of your lives." He smiled.

I smiled too, but weakly. "I don't know John, what if he is good?"

He shook his head. 'Well if he is good, I'll make sure he doesn't play. Maybe he could be just an alternative. You know, when someone gets hurt, he could play for them."

"I know what an alternative is John." I rolled my eyes and actually smiled.

He chuckled. "I know. Well are you coming. Maybe you could show him what a great player _you_ are and that he shouldn't mess with you." He smirked.

"John, ugh, can you believe this. People who I thought were my friends are actually standing with him. It's like I don't even exist to them anymore. Like I don't matter. I-"

John cut me off. "Bella, Jacob just quit. Emmett has been preparing for this game for months. Don't you think he's a little blinded at the moment?"

I frowned. "Blinded enough not to see a friend in need. I mean what's more important to him; me or basketball?"

"You," A voice answered from the doors of the balcony. John and I turned around to see Emmett standing by the entrance with a gloomy face. "John, do you mind if I talk to Bella...alone?"

John shrugged and left. Emmett came to stand in his place. I huffed and turned away from him.

"Bella I'm really sorry about all that. I never meant to make you sad. I-ugh I don't know what to say." I turned around, arching my eyebrow at him. "Bella, I know you're mad at me. I didn't include Edward into the team to bother you; you know I wouldn't do that. I did it so the team could be happy. _You_ could be happy."

I frowned and said, "I don't understand."

Emmett sighed and said, "Since we were little, we've been friends. You've always been telling me how when you grow up and join the basketball team you would win the game. Don't you remember how fascinated you were by the trophies in our auditorium? And them you made me promise that I would somehow get you that trophy. Bella, I've always thought of you as my sister. And as a brother, I've wanted to fulfill your dreams. I wanted to see you hold the trophy and say that you have completed your life's goal. All I wanted was you to be happy."

Tears were now falling down my cheek. "Oh Emmett!" I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "I love you so much Emmett! You're an awesome big brother."

"And you're an awesome little sister."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Well...um, not really." He teased. I punched him on the arm and we started laughing. "Hey, Bells,"

"Hum?"

"While we're being all gushy and everything, I wanted to ask you something?"

My eyebrows furrowed "What?"

"What do you think of Rosalie?" My head snapped up.

"Seriously?" My eyes went wide.

Emmett shrugged. Right away I knew that Rosalie was his next target. When ever he wanted a girl, he would come to me and ask me 'What do you think about her?' and then I would help him get the girl who he would eventually break up with. Now he wants Rosalie Hale.

"I mean, she's so HOT!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's not what you look in a girl Emmett. It never ends well."

Emmett shrugged again, now lost in thought. "I don't know Bells. Something feels different when I talk about her. And she's into cars." He grinned a goofy smile.

I chuckled. "Whatever Em. Good luck though. Maybe you could impress when you win the game."

"When _we_ win the game." He nudged me.

I let out a little laugh and then shivered. It was getting cold. "Come on, let's get you inside. It's starting to freeze out here."

I shook my head "No Emmett, I don't want to go back in there. Can you please take me to the car?"

Emmett pouted but agreed. He led me to Edward's car because the valet took his car somewhere else.

"Oh damn I forgot the keys."

I groaned, "Oh god Emmett it's cold out here! Go get the keys, I'll wait out here."

Emmett nodded and ran back to the restaurant. I waited outside.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more until I heard a voice.

"Boo!" I screamed and turned around to attack the stranger, but then I heard laughing.

"What?!" I saw Edward laughing like crazy. "What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!" I shouted and hit him some more.

He kept on laughing and defending himself. "You should've seen your face!" He laughed harder.

"Shut up!" I stopped hitting and moved away from him. He regained control. "What are _you_ doing here? I only asked for the keys."

Edward was still trying to hold in his laughter, but he wasn't good at it. "Oh, ha ha, I know, but I decided to come along."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because," I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms over my chest. "Because they're my keys, my car, so I'm coming."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, just open the door. Besides, I only came out here so I won't see you again." I whispered the last sentence under my breath, but I think he might have heard it.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head "Nothing! Just open the damn car!" I demanded, pretty angry.

"Bella," I cut him off before he can say anything.

"Don't you dare say my name!" I glared at him.

"Okay fine." He said quietly, but as he walked around the car to the drivers seat he whispered under his breath. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Excuse me?" I fumed.

"Nothing,"

"Open the door!" I commanded.

"I told you, my keys, my car, _my_ car door. If I want to open it slowly, I'll open it slowly." He said gently and he pushed the key in the key hole.

I groaned out loud. He is such a _tease, _but I wasn't about to stand back and let him bother me. Oh no. I grabbed the handle of the passenger and started tugging on it. Each time I got faster.

Edward looked up and at me across the hood. "Don't do that Bella, it might break."

"I'll stop when you open the door." I yanked on it faster.

"I'm serious Bella. Stop-"

CLANK!

Edward's eyes went wide.

My eyes went wide.

I was holding the handle, except it wasn't attached on the door anymore.

Edward came around the car to stand in front of me, his eyes never leaving the broken handle.

"Edward, I-I...I'm so sorry." He didn't move. It was as if he was frozen...in shock "I didn't mean to. It-It was an accident. I'm so sorry Edward. I-" I can't believe I did that. I mean it was his favorite and _most_ expensive car in the world. It was all over the news...and I killed it. I lowered my head, preparing to hear it.

Edward sighed. "It's okay," My head snapped up.

"What? You're forgiving me that easily?" How could he just absolve this? This is huge!

"Yes, I will forgive you if..." I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear it. "...if you come back to dinner." My eyes fluttered open and found his again.

"What?!" I screamed "You want me to come back to dinner only?! I broke your car! Your favorite car! Hello! Remember?!"

"Yes, and I'm asking you to come back to dinner. Are you taking the risk?" His expression turned amusing as he raised his hand for me to take.

I ignored the hand, crossed my arms over my chest and walked back to dinner with Edward following behind.

I entered the restaurant and found my table. I sat down, pouting. When Edward returned everyone began eating and talking. Except me.

**_~X~O~X~_**

_**CHALLENGE! The more people that answer the faster I will update! The challenge is that you have to ask ONE person, here on fanfiction, to read this story and review, and while they review, they have to write YOUR penname so I know who to give the credit, a LONG PREVIEW, and I will update faster! You can ask more than one person if you wish...**__**If I get NONE I will not update until next month**__**....**_

_**Any questions plz ask me...**_

**_~X~O~X~_**

"Are you all ready?" Edward asked everyone when they were done and rubbing their tummies. They all nodded causing Edward to wave the waiter over to pay him. Emmett was supposed to pay half...his face turned green.

I wasn't going to stick around for them to fight over who will pay. "Well, I'm out." I got up and left. Everyone but Emmett and Edward followed.

After a while, Emmett came out.

"Who paid?" Belinda inquired.

Emmett exhaled. "Edward."

Lisa frowned. "Not nice Emmett."

Emmett shrugged. "What was I suppose to do, I could even pay half of it! Of the half of half! Or that half of the half of half..."

We all shook our head, except me because I already knew this was going to happen. Typical.

Edward emerged from the doors. "Everyone ready?" We all nodded, Emmett was kind of solemn.

Edward patted him on the back and smiled and led us outside. Two valets brought out the two cars, Emmett's and Edward's.

Everyone gasped. I looked at them, trying to find what surprised them but found nothing.

"What happened to your car?" Alice screeched.

Edward smirked at me. "Monster attack." I glared at him and moved to open the back door. But I felt something holding me from my waist.

"Uh, uh, uh," Edward's silky voice breathed in my ear "you broke the handle off the _front_ door of the _front_ seat. That's where you'll be sitting. In the _front_." Edward smiled sneakily and walked around the car and got in the driver seat. He leaned across the front seat and opened my door.

I didn't want to argue with him since I was guilty of breaking his car accessory so I sat in the front with him with a huff. Everyone else took their rightful places.

Edward started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

**_~X~O~X~_**

Edward dropped everyone off, skipping my place couple of times. And I glared at him every time he missed. He just smiled. He was doing it purposely and he knew it.

Edward whistled. "That was a lot of people." He tried to make a conversation, but I looked out my window.

"Bella," I didn't answer. "Bella," Still not talking. "Bells," _Bells_? What the hell?

I turned to him with narrow eyes "Don't call me Bells." My father only called me that and he's the only one who still can...even though he's no more...

Edward's eyebrows perked up "Bells, why can't I call you that?" He teased.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest "Because you can't. Why are you driving so slowly?!" I looked over to him who was smiling softly at me, not looking at the road.

"Because I want to spend some time with you," He reached over to grab my hand. I tried to slide it away, but he caught it. "Bella," I looked up into his eyes "Can't you please give me a chance. Just one? What about second chances? Please."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I did give you a second chance Edward. Remember," Edward's lips tightened and his eyes looked away._ He did remember_.

"Bella I-"

I cut him off "You could've stayed with me Edward," By now we were in my drive way. "You could've shut the phone on her. You could've stopped the car and come back running to me! But you didn't. You went to her! You're still playing with the both of us!" I turned my whole body facing him. "Who is she Edward?! And if she's important them me then please stop trying to make me yours!"

"Bella!" Edward shouted to stop me.

Tears gathered in my eyes "Does she know Edward?" I asked in a quiet, weak voice.

Edward looked at me confused and pained "Does she know what?"

Then I lost it. "THAT YOU'RE PLAYING BOTH OF US!"

I then felt something across my face...

A hand...

A man's rough hand....

_Edward had slapped me..._

_AN: WHOA didn't see that one coming! Anyways, the next chapter is THE GAME...Edward's Practice__**...AND SOMETHING REALLY SWEET BETWEEN EDWARD AND BELLA...**_


	17. IGNORE

_IGNORE THIS. _

_Move on to the next chapter!_

**_luv-edward cullen-forever_**


	18. Chapter 16

_AN: You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. Some of you may understand but some of you may not. I just couldn't come up with anything, I had test coming up the next day, I had quizzes to study and I had tons of homework. And all top of that, only TWO people did the challenge, and this chapter is for them._

_Horse Racing Girl_

_And Mini-ish._

_Thank you for completing the challenge, I understand that most of you couldn't do it because you didn't know anyone, but the point was to just go on some one's random profile and tell them to read the story. But it's okay if you didn't do it, I have another challenge, and it's EASY AS HELL!_

_The challenge is...DRUM ROLL...As soon as I get 170 reviews for my other story, __**My country, my home**__, I will update The Prince. That's the Challenge._

_My Beta didn't check this chapter so there might be errors, sp please bear with me. I just needed to get this chapter out to you ASAP. So really, I did it all for you guys, plz __**review**__ and reward me._

_I didn't want to write this chapter because this was not what I had planned but everyone was tired of them fighting so...they are together now. I promise the next chapter would be more...I dunno...spicy or something..._

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 16**_

"Bella? Bella? Bella wake up!" I woke up startled. I was _dreaming_...the whole time!

"What? Who? Who's there?" I was in a car. And I heard laughing. I look to my side and found Edward laughing. _And_ thumping on the steering wheel. I frowned.

"What are you laughing at?"

He just shook his head, his body shaking with laughter "Why did you wake me up?!" Edward's expression turned sad.

"Your house is here. I didn't think you'd like me touching you so..."

I looked down, feeling guilty. I looked back up to find Edward looking out the window.

"Edward," His head snapped to meet my eyes. "Would you ever slap me?" His eyes turned wide.

He shook his head frantically. "I would never do that Bella. You know that I won't. I lo-" He stopped immediately and looked away.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

He shook his head, smiling sadly. "Nothing. Forget it." I wasn't going to take that.

"No tell me."

"Bella, forget about it. It was nothing."

"You're hiding something. Tell me...or else." I trailed off.

"Or else what?" He mocked.

"Or else something bad happens Edward. Obviously nothing good comes out form 'or else's." I rolled my eyes.

Edward just laughed. He didn't give in.

We fought more until Edward gave up.

"Okay fine! Damn you're stubborn."

I laughed proudly. "I was born stubborn." Edward nodded his head, agreeing with a smile.

"You're stubbornness is one thing I like about you." My breathing stopped.

I turned to look at him in the eyes but he was looking out the window. "What? W-What did you just say?"

I heard him gulp "Nothing."

"Edward," I moved closer to him. I heard his breath hitch "I like your smile." I breathed into his ear.

I heard all the air rush out of Edward's mouth as he turned to look at me. Our noses bumped against each other.

"I like your smile to." He admitted, his breathing ragged.

"What else do you like about me?" I whispered, my right hand coming up to rest on his shoulder.

He took in a breath before answering "Your eyes. Your big, beautiful, brown eyes."

I moved closer to him and felt his hand on my waist. "What else?" I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Your silky soft hair." I could feel his cool breath on my lips..._oh my_.

"What else?"

"Your lips. They make me want to..." he trailed off.

"Make you want to what?"

"_Kiss you_." he said after a while.

I thought about what he said for a second. "Who's stopping you?"

I saw the confusion in his eyes but I didn't want to explain it to him verbally...I let my lips do the talking.

I kissed him.

And hard.

His lips that had been taunting me since the day I saw him on TV and then at school, were now finally on mine. This is like a dream come true!

I felt his hands on my back traveling up and down, giving me the chills. My hand moved up against his hand and up his neck and disappeared into his soft, bronze hair. Oh how I wanted to touch those hair. I grabbed a fistful of them, making him groan, which gave me satisfaction.

Edward's lips returned to mine and he kissed me deeply. I felt his hand brush against the exposed part of my back. My breathing stopped. His hands felt so soft...and so in place.

I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, making me shiver. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slid in. I moaned shamelessly.

Our tongues fought with each other, and his taste was ever better than I imagined. Purely delicious.

I felt his arms tighten around me and move me so I was sitting on top of him. I groaned and kissed him harder.

Edward's lips left my lips but not my skin. He kissed down my cheek and finally rested on my neck, where he bit and sucked. And I moaned at every movement.

But it had to end. Because as soon as he bit under my ear my back arched and hit the horn. It honked so loud that I jumped six feet in the air.

I looked down at Edward who was breathing hard. Just like me.

"Edward," He stared up at me "I'm sorry."

Edward had a regretting look on his face "No Bella, it wasn't your fault. I-I...I've been treating you like crap and...I'm sorry Bella. I know you hate me and you probably regret the kiss and-"

I cut him off "Regret the kiss? You think I regret the kiss?"

Edward looked away "I _know_ you do."

My eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You don't know anything!" I shouted at him. How could he even think that! That kiss. _My first kiss_! And with him! And I'm the one who started it and he think I _regret_ it?! God this boy!

"Bella," He tried to calm me but I wasn't having it.

"You regret the kiss don't you? You regret it!" I pounded my fist on his chest, crying at the same time.

"No, Bella, stop. Stop Bella! BELLA STOP!" Edward grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He looked me in the eyes "I do not regret it. I-I really l-liked it." He stuttered "I've wanted to do that for a very long time. I was just waiting for you."

My eyes widened at the confession. He's been waiting for me?

"I wish, Bella, I know you've forgiven me many times and I threw them back at you, and I'm sorry for that. But Bella there's this thing going on and...I...Bella please give me sometime. I don't want to talk to anyone about it yet but when I do I promise you're going to be the first person. I promise. Please, just give me a chance."

A chance? Hmm...

I leaned in and captured his surprised lips again, giving him the answer. I felt him smile against my lips and pull my closer.

_And our make out session begins...again._

_*X*O*X*_

_Edward and I stayed in the car until around 3 am._

We were just talking and I was curled on his lap in the backseat. Yeah, we switched to the back seat because I kept pressing on the horn.

We bother just didn't want to go home yet.

As we spoke, Edward kept sneaking kisses here and there, as did I. It felt so great and at place. I never thought about being with Edward like this. I mean we fought and teased each other so much I thought we were going to stay enemies for the rest of our lives. But...this new discovery felt really good.

But unfortunately we had school tomorrow...or should I today since it's after 3 am...we had to get our sleep.

Edward walked me to my door. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean it's like 3 o'clock in the morning and well...you could sleep here for the night." I offered. "You shouldn't be driving in a sleepy state, it's really dangerous." I just really wanted him to stay here.

Edward smirked "I guess you're right. I am very sleepy. I can barely keep my eyes open." He yawned, which you could tell was totally fake "I guess I could crash here for tonight."

I smiled. "Ok! You could take my sister's room." I show him my sister's room and said goodnight. I was about to leave the room when Edward grabbed my hand and brought me back to him.

"You're forgetting something."

I looked up at him, confused "My goodnight kiss."

I smiled and blushed. I stood up on my toes, leaning in to kiss his cheeks but suddenly he turned his head and now I was kissing his lips.

And I didn't pull back.

I kept kissing him and it turned into a make out session. Somehow we made it onto my sisters bad and we kept going.

That is until Edward popped the question.

"Bella, Bella can I ask you something?"

I hummed against his lips, giving him the permission.

"Be my girl friend."

I froze.

I pulled back to see if he was joking, but he wasn't.

"T-That's not a q-question." I stalled.

"That's not an answer." He smirked.

I leaned back down to kiss him and we continued where we left off. But after a while Edward pulled back.

"Bells, if you don't want...we could just be friends...with kissing benefits..."

"Oh shut up you fool...of course I'd be your girlfriend!" I squealed, laughing at his awkwardness.

Edward growled at me and attacked my lips again.

And that's how we fell asleep...kissing...and in each other's arms.

_And I dreamed of Edward._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Bella, Bella. Sweetie wake up. You don't have much time for school. Bella, Bella. BELLA!"_

I heard someone shout my and I woke up worried. I heard laughing again and looked to my side to see Edward laughing on the bed.

De ja vu.

I smiled slightly. Yesterday wasn't a dream. But I frowned almost instantly. "Why are you laughing?" I hit him with my pillow.

Edward laughed harder. "Man! I should take your picture when you wake up. You're the funniest when you wake up all scared and startled. So hilarious. Wait till I show it to Emmett."

I pouted playfully. "Would you really do that?"

Edward smiled softly and sat up. He leaned in and took my pouting bottom lip in his teeth. He kissed it and pulled back. "Of course I won't. Cause you're my girlfriend." I smiled. "And if anyone finds out my girlfriend's crazy behavior, I would be so embarrassed."

I gasped and hit him with my pillow again which made him laugh harder. "Bella! Bella! I was just kidding!" I straddled his lap and kept hitting him with the pillow.

But the Edward pinned my wrists again and rolled us over so now he was on top of me and I was under him. My heart flipped.

"You are not a nice girl." Edward leaned in and nibbled on my ear. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped "You are _very_ naughty. And I think I know just the way to punish you." My heart stopped beating. I thought I was going to die.

He made his way to my lips, kissing my cheeks on the way. But he didn't kiss my lips. He kissed around them and every where but them. _He was teasing me_.

"Edward." I groaned. He just chuckled lightly and teased me more.

I growled at him, grabbing his head and brought him closer. I crushed my lips to him and we started another round of our make out session.

"Bella." Edward panted my name. "Bella, school." I froze. I pulled back up, Edward still laying, trying to catch his breath, and grabbed the clock on the nightstand.

"It's...it's 6 o'clock?" I looked down at Edward in confusion. He nodded his head, confirming the time. "But school starts at 7." Edward shrugged. "Why did you wake me a hour early?"

Edward's eyes turned wide in innocence "Because I thought you might like to get ready." I started laughing. "Bella?" I laughed harder. "Bella!" Edward cried out, scared to why I was laughing.

"Edward! I'm no Alice! I don't need a whole hour to get ready!" I laughed.

Edward huffed and laid back down on the bed. I noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt...he was bare chest. I bit my lip.

"What?" Edward asked, curious to why I stopped laughing like a maniac. I blushed red and looked away, shaking my head. Edward probably knew the reason because he smirked proudly and looked away.

"Well...what should we do now?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready...you...um...you can take a shower here...but as for your clothes..."

"I'll just wear these again." He shrugged.

"Oh. My. God. Edward Cullen is going to wear his clothes...again! Wow!" I teased and fell back on the bed laughing.

"Classic Bella." Edward retorted.

"I'm sorry." I sat back up.

"Sorry doesn't make the pain go away Bella." He teased.

I smiled wickedly and leaned closer to him. "I think I know what can." I said in a voice I could only hope was sexy.

Edward turned his head, looking at me. I leaned up and confined his lips to mine again. "Bella." He groaned my name. "Bella...school." He reminded me.

"It doesn't matter. We have an hour."

"We both have to get ready." I groaned and got off him.

"Happy." I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled "Not wait..." He leaned and pecked my lips but pulled back before we could start another one of our make out sessions. "Now, that's better." He got off from the bed and grabbed his shirt, my eyes on every one of his movement. _I wonder how much he works out..._

"It's not nice to stare Bella." I gasped and looked up at him. I blushed and threw a pillow at him, running out the room and into the bathroom.

The last thing I heard was Edward's laugh.

_The best sound in the world._

_*X*O*X*_

_Edward got out from the bathroom, wearing the same clothes. Weird, he still looks so good._

Edward drove us to the school; we were about 15 minutes early.

"Told you we'd be early." I said smugly.

Edward rolled his eyes and opened his door, getting out. I was about to open my door when it was already open for me. I looked up at Edward.

"My lady?" _His lady? I'm cool with that._

"Thank you kind sir." I played as I got out.

Edward grabbed my hand and led us in. I tried to pull my hand away from his grasp. He probably noticed for he asked me what was wrong.

"Edward, my friends don't know about this yet. I don't know how they will take it if...well...I don't know. Yesterday I couldn't sit at the same table with you and now I'm all over you."

Edward smirked "You're all over me."

I glared at him. "Don't make me slap you."

Edward raised his hands up in surrender.

I turned around and made my way to my locker. I heard Edward following me.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine." He stood next to my locker as I pulled out books and stuffed them in my bag.

"You don't know that Edward."

"Bella I-"

"Hi Edward!" We both turned to a preppy cheerleader with a short skirt and a small shirt on. I glared at her. She ignored me and sauntered over to Edward. "My parents left the house for tonight. Wanna come over."

Edward's surprised and shocked eyes met mine. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Linda, about what I told you, Bella and I are together, you could stop the act now." Edward tried to explain to her.

Her eyes grew sad. "You got together with Bella?" She pouted "So I don't...you don't need me anymore? I'm done?" I felt so bad for her. _Was Edward playing her while he was trying to get me?_

"Yes Linda. Thank you for your help though." Edward smiled at her. She nodded and walked away.

He turned towards me only to be met by my bag. I smacked my bag into his guts. "Bella!" He wheezed out.

"YOU JERK! YOU WERE PLAYING WITH THOSE GIRLS!!!" I shouted at him hitting him with my backpack.

"Bella! STOP!" he kept crying out.

Finally he got a hold of my bag. He took it away from me and dropped it. I pouted as I sobbed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella, I wasn't playing with her. I swear. I wasn't playing with _any_ girl." He tried to pry my hands off my chest and hold them but I turned away. "Bella, I...I had told everyone that I needed to make you jealous so..."

I turned around, my eyes wide in surprise "You wanted to get me jealous?"

Edward shrugged sheepishly "I just wanted you so bad."

I pressed my lips together, not trying to laugh. "You are so sweet." I pinched his cheeks.

"Bella." He groaned. I laughed.

The bell rang, making me jump, causing Edward to smile. "I have to go." I bit my lip "Good luck at practice today."

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand "Thanks. I'm sure I'm no better than you are."

_I shrugged. "I know." Edward laughed._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: Alright, the chapter continues below, this is an Authors Note, so please read. Only 2 people did the last Challenge, others thought it was hard or something. So I have come up with an EASIER challenge. The challenge, or should I say deal, is:_

_As soon as I get 170 reviews for my other story, __**My Country, My Home**__, I will then update The Prince. _

_Easy Peasy, like Cheesy :P_

_Also, review this Chapter to let me know you like it or not so I would continue with Edward and Bella fluff. _

_There are a lot of things coming up in the next chapter and I'm sure you guys would like to read it. _

_**REVIEW!**_

_*X*O*X*_

_Edward and I made into our first period class, Math. _

For the first time in my life, I was glad Edward was in this class with me. I sat at my usual desk and surprisingly Edward sat next to me. When I looked at me, he smiled. Usually he would want to beat me and sit in the row in front of me.

"Hey Edward!" We both looked behind us to find Edward's friends coming up to Edward, doing handshakes, or high fives, all that guy stuff. I rolled my eyes and got out my math binder.

"Hey Edward, there's a row up here front. Why aren't you sitting here?" His friend asked.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward shrug "I'm fine here." Edward turned to me and smiled. I bit my lip and smiled back, aware of the glances his friends were sharing.

Mr. Ward came in, walking slowly by Edward and me, clearly noticing the change of Edward seats. Edward and I tried to act indifferent.

Today when Mr. Ward asked us questions, only I was the one answering. There were a few other kids but much to every ones surprise, Edward never answered. But he smiled at me every time I answered. During the whole lecture, I noticed Edward staring at me. The whole time. But when I would look at him, he would turn away, smiling. I smiled too.

Edward dropped me to my next class, Reading. Before leaving he promised me that he would pick me up for lunch. Then he did something that attracted, not only mine, but every ones attention, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. The world started spinning.

I don't know how but I was in my seat in my reading class. The whole time I kept glancing at the clock wishing it could move faster. Suddenly the bell rang.

I jumped in my seat and ran out the door.

_He_ was there.

Edward was leaning against the wall, his right foot over his left. When he saw me, he smiled his crooked smile and it made my heart leap. I walked slowly over to him, hoping he won't disappear.

When I reached him, he smiled and held my hand. Quietly, we walked over to the lunch line.

Everyone's eyes were on us. It was quiet. And when I saw quiet, I meant _no one_ was talking _at all_. It was a little scary. Everyone just stopped doing what they were doing and started staring at us. Even the lunch ladies.

Edward tried to look nonchalant by grabbing a tray and started piling food on it. I bit my lip.

"Edward," I whispered to him "everyone's staring at us."

He smirked "Well, you _are_ beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and thumped him lightly on his back, making him chuckle. He walked over to the lunch ladies and paid for both our lunches.

When we turned around, he noticed that everyone was _still_ staring at us.

"What?" He asked particularly to no one. But it did make everyone look away.

Edward smiled at me and gabbed my hand with his free hand and started walking over to my friends direction, who were staring at us, mouth open."

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear "You want to sit with your friends, my friends, or alone?"

"My friends." I squeaked. I kind of felt bad that I was taking away from his friends but I had some explaining to do.

Edward nodded and led my to my friends table.

Once we reached the table, Edward sat the tray down on the table and pulled out a seat for me. I glared at him as I sat down, but he just smiled and sat himself down.

We looked over to our friends expecting them to say something. They just started talking like nothing happened, which I was glad of.

We all started talking but the girls kept giving me looks, the kind of looks that say 'we are SO going to have a talk'. And the boys gave Edward the look.

During the lunch, Edward grabbed my hand from under the table, making me jump.

"You ok Bella?" Mary asked me.

I nodded, trying to smile.

After I while, I felt a knee press against mine, making me jump again. I looked at Edward who was smiling secretly as he talked to the guys. I narrowed my eyes at him.

After that I felt Edward's hand slip out of my grasp and rest on my thing. "Edward stop." I whimpered. He just smiled wider.

_We two can play this game. _

I smiled wickedly as I bumped my knee against him, making him jerk. Then I rested my hand on his knee and rubbed it softly. Edward growled under his breath. "Bella stop."

"I'll stop when you do." I compromised.

He looked at me with hard eyes "Fine." He took his hand back.

I smiled victoriously.

The rest of the lunch passed by.

_AN: DONE! I had such a hard time writing for this but I did it! WHOOOOO!!! SO please reward me by REVIEWING! Also do the challenge if you want the next chapter of the The Prince out soon._

_Later_!


	19. Chapter 17

_**AN:**__ Hola people! Here we go, a new chapter, sorry if you think it's small, but I wrote most of it today because I was busy with school. Luckily, I had a day off on Friday so wrote it today. You guys have no idea how hard it was for me this whole month because I was failing a class so I had to work a lot to bring my grade up. Good news, I did bring it up in two weeks!!! Yay!!!_

_Also, YOU GUYS WON THE CHALLENGE!_

_My country, My home got over 170 reviews!!!_

_Now there's another challenge...it's the same challenge as before except I won't update the Prince until I get __**400 reviews for My Country, My Home**__...I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I just need time to update this story._

_But fear not! Wait till Christmas because that's when I will be updating ALL my stories, no promises, but I will try!_

_Here's the chapter, I hope you like it!_

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 17**_

I stomped my feet waiting for the last bell to ring and for school to be over. Truthfully I wasn't excited for school to be over but I know that as soon as the bell rings and I got out the door, Edward would be waiting for me.

Just thinking about him made my all ticklish inside.

"So, for you're homework today. Do page 39," The bell rang, cutting off Mr. Hale. He sighed and shook his head and returned to his desk.

I jumped off my seat and stuffed my books into my bag, giving myself a paper cut in the process. But I could care less. I just wanted to see Edward again.

And there he was.

Right as I went out the door, Edward was leaning against the lockers, besides Emmett who was talking animatedly to him. When Edward saw me, he stopped talking to Emmett and gave me a crooked smile.

_My smile. _

I walked over to him slowly and came to a stop when I was in front of him.

"Hi." I breathed out.

"Hello." He greeted me back in his silky voice.

"Well, hello to you too Bella." Emmett said grumpily.

Edward and I ignored him as Edward grabbed my face and leaned in, connecting his soft lips with mine.

I moaned quietly.

"It looks like you two have been couples forever, not just a day." Emmett interrupted us.

Edward and I broke apart to glare at him. Emmett chuckled "Come on you two love birds. Edward practice time."

Edward smiled at him and wounded an arm around my waist as we started to follow Emmett to the gym.

"I got a paper cut." I showed Edward a small cut on my index finger.

Edward grabbed the finger slightly and brought it to his face to examine it "Aw...let me fix it." He said as if he was talking to a baby. I glared at him playfully but I was turned breathless when he leaned down to kiss my finger. "There. All better."

He smiled down at me. I smiled back. Edward really was perfect.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Emmett groaned from the front.

"You know what Emmett? This is why girls don't like to go see movies with you." I said.

Emmett turned around and started walking backwards. "You don't know anything Bells. They love it."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows.

He nodded. "Yep. They tell me that when I drop them home."

"Emmett you do know that there is a board in the girls bathroom that says who they would wanna date and who they won't?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me "And my name is...where?"

"I shouldn't tell you Emmie, I don't want to ruin your ego." Edward chuckled from besides me.

"You're such a dork Bella." I laughed as he dodged inside the gym.

Just as I was about to go in Edward grabbed me and slammed me lightly against the wall, pinning my hands to my side.

"Where did you write my name Bella?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

I lost my breathing once again. "W-What makes you think I wrote your name at all?" I asked innocently.

"Hmm?" His lips vibrated against my throat. "Is that right?"

I laughed and pushed him off me. "Alright, you caught me. I wrote your name on the _'Who not to date'_ list."

Edward teasingly glared at me "Are you gonna change it?"

"Mmm..." I put a finger to my chin and pretended to think.

"Bella!" Edward whined impatiently.

"What?" I asked innocently, trying to make him mad.

Edward groaned "Are you going to change it?"

"Uh...HELL NO!!!" I laughed and ran inside. I heard the doors slam open and Edward ran after me. We ran all around the gym, catching attentions of my friends.

Edward caught me and started tickling my sides. "Ok, ok! I'll change it!"

"Because it's true." Edward pointed out, once again pinning me to the wall, hovering over me.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "In your dreams."

"Admit it Bella. I know you liked last night." He whispered in my ear.

My breathing shallowed.

"And what exactly happened last night, Edward?" Edward moved back and we stood up straight.

_Belinda._

"Nothing." We both said at the same time and smiled at each other.

Belinda rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand "Come Bella, we need to change. Say good bye to lover boy." I blushed. Belinda dragged me over to the ladies room but not before I waved goodbye to Edward, who was still standing there, staring at me, until the guys dragged him away.

"Ok, spill." I bumped into Alice who sat me down on the bench.

"Spill what?" I asked innocently and made a move to get up.

"You know exactly what." Diana said, pushing my back down on the bench. "What's going on between you and Edward?"

"Yeah, like one day, you couldn't stand him and now you can't be away from him. What the hell happened?" Rosetta asked.

I pressed my lips together, contemplating whether to tell them or not. But then again they are my friends and Edward and I weren't exactly keeping it a secret.

"Edward and I are dating." I announced.

All the girls started screaming and squealing. They all started throwing questions at me until I snapped.

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!!!" I shouted.

They all became quiet but of course, Alice was still bouncing and telling me over again to explain what happened.

I told them about the car ride, that I fell asleep and had a dream where Edward slapped me, they all gasped at that. Then I told them when I woke up, I was still in his car and asked him if he would ever slap me and he said no. And then he confessed his love...or like...for me, all the girls sighed dreamily at that. Then I told them that we made out in his car, then my house, then my sister's bedroom, and we've been giving each other googly eyes since then.

To say that my friends were happy for me was an understatement. They were bouncing up and down on the benches and playing with the lockers and started asking me loads and loads of questions again.

And I tried my best to answer them.

And sometimes I wouldn't have to answer them because my blush would give it away.

We finally got dressed and exited the room.

_Exiting the room, we all gasped at the scene before us._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: This is an authors note, chapter continues at the bottom._

_I hope that so far you are liking the chapter. A small peek into the next chapter:_

_**The game.**_

_So, now the challenge is to get __**400 reviews**__ for my other story, __**My Country, My Home**__. Again, I'm not trying to be evil but I'm just trying to buy some time. _

_There will be a lot of drama coming up in this story and something tells me you're going to love it!_

_Oh and I just saw the movie, __**A walk to remember**__...Amazingly sad. I loved it and I cried to death!_

_Oh and there's another story due out this summer, or maybe earlier...you guys will LOVE IT!!! I swear you will. It's a surprise but it's so ordinarily normal. This summer you will be jumping into gazillion stories I am writing right now and they have amazing plots and you guys are going to laugh and cry and have many emotions._

_Um, I guess this is about it... PLEASE REVIEW!_

_*X*O*X*_

_Emmett was on top of Edward, strangling his neck, while Edward was punching him back._

"Emmett!!!" I shouted and ran over to them. I pushed Emmett off and kneeled down next to Edward who was choking for air.

"Edward, are you alright?" I rubbed his back as he nodded.

I glared at Emmett. "What do you think you were doing?" I shouted.

Emmett chuckled. "Chill out Bells. We were just playing around. Edward here wouldn't tell me what's going between you two. But don't worry. He caved." I looked over to Edward who was smiling at Emmett.

"Well, let the games begin!" Jake shouted and everyone took their seats on the bleachers but I helped Edward up.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

Edward nodded "Don't worry Bella, we were just playing."

"Good luck out there."

Edward smiled. "I think I need a kiss for that."

_That man is clever. _I leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Oh my god! Enough with the PDA!!! Let's get going!" I glared at Rosetta.

"Bye." I kissed his cheeks and ran over to the bleachers. Emmett walked over to Edward and handed him a ball and gave him some instructions and other things. I kept my eyes on Edward's every movement. I was obsessed.

"It seems as if you guys are newly weds or something." Alice laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Shut up."

Alice laughed and slung an arm across my shoulder "Don't be shy Bella, you'll be newly weds _someday_."

"Alice." I warned.

Alice giggled "Ok, ok, I'm just kidding. But honestly, you guys look so cute together! I'm just so glad you both got together, your fights were boring me."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad too. Edward...he's just so perfect. I didn't even know it."

"I don't get how you guys can be girlfriends and boyfriends if you haven't even gone out on a date."

I shook my head, thinking of a way to explain her of how I felt with Edward. "With us...I don't think that we need dates, or movies, or anything big to express our feelings. Edward did say he wants to give me stuff and take me out this morning but it doesn't tell me how much or less he loves me. Just the fact of how much he thinks about me and feels about me is enough."

"Wait, you guys love each other?"

I bit my lip, thinking it over. Then I shrugged. "I guess I do. I don't know about him."

Alice had her mouth wide open "Ok, first of all, yes, he loves you, and second...how can you love him? You both _just_ started your relationship!" She shouted quietly.

I shrugged again "I guess a part of me always loved him but it didn't come out until last night."

Alice wriggled her eyebrows "What exactly happen last night?"

I groaned and shook my head, not wanting to explain. Luckily Emmett announced that Edward was ready.

We all got became quiet and attentive.

I smiled supportively as Edward stood his ground at he free point line, crouched and jumped, the ball went flying out of his hand...and...

"GOAL!!!" Emmett shouted, standing up proudly and clapping like crazy. I know we were all happy but Emmett was just a little too excited.

Edward looked at him like he was crazy and bounced the basketball with a slight smile on his face. He peeked up at me and winked. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Alright Edward, just do a few more shoots." Emmett ordered him to shoot from many different angles and positions until Edward was tired.

"Ok, now...we play as a team." Emmett shouted and we all got up. "I'm a captain and so is Edward. Edward you go first, choose a teammate."

Edward smiled at me. "Bella."

I grinned cheekily and bounded over to him, jumping into his inviting arms. We instantly got lost into each other eyes. We were so deep that we didn't even know that our team was made for us.

"Cause you two were so busy gazing into each others eyes, I made a team for you. I hope you don't lose your mind like that during the game." Emmett warned.

I stuck my tongue out at him and inspected the people on my team. Edward, myself, Diana, Alice, Jake, and Sam.

Emmett had himself, Rosetta, Mary, John, Lisa, and Belinda.

"Ok, ready..." Belinda from Emmett's team and Diana from ours were extras so Belinda decided to play referee as she blew the whistle and threw the ball in air and moved out the way. Edward beat Emmett as he jumped up and threw the ball to Alice. Alice started bouncing the ball and then threw it to Jake, who didn't catch it and Rosetta caught it instead. She threw it to Emmett but Edward stepped in and bounced the ball, running towards the goal. Then he threw it to me, seeing that I was open, and I shot it into the basket.

Yay! We won!

Emmett and everyone else congratulated him. I, however, had another way of congratulating him.

_Yes, we made out._

After that, we played a lot of other games. When we would take a break Edward would be concerned that I'm too tired or dehydrated. He was really worried even though it was him who was playing harder.

When it was near dinner time we all decided to go eat somewhere. We all settled for burger kings. I _love_ burger kings.

Edward drove me while everyone else went in the cars they came in to school. Edward held my hand the whole time.

"You know, this doesn't count as our first date." I just smiled and looked out the window. "Bella," He whispered. I looked over to him. "I've been on many dates but usually because of business. I really want to do this right for you and make you happy." He pleaded with his eyes. "Where would you like to go for our date?"

I smiled at his childish behavior and took my time to think..."Um...Taco Bells?" Edward looked at me wide eyes.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding." I gave him a sheepish smile. "Wow, I, the prince, am taking my first girlfriend to Taco Bells on our first date. First page news." Edward said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes "Edward, I've never been on a date either and you seem to know many restaurants unlike I do. So...surprise me." Suddenly Edward had a huge smile on his face. Not a good sign.

"Alright, I'll choose." He decided.

"Nothing too big or fancy." I warned.

He smiled mysteriously at me "You told me to choose remember?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "We're here. And we're the first ones." Edward trailed off.

I looked at him weirdly.

"So?" I asked.

"So..." Edward leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "Do you want to make out in the backseat of my car?" Edward certainly didn't beat around the bush. And for once, I was glad he didn't.

Edward gestured me first to go to the back and then he followed. And before he even sat down, I attacked him. I brought him down on me and he didn't hesitate either.

So just like last night, in his car, we made out until we were interrupted. But this time...it wasn't the horn.

"Why are your windows fogged up?" I heard Emmett yell. I pushed Edward away from me and we both fixed our attire.

Edward and I then exited the car. "Why are you two coming out from the back seat?" Emmett raised his eyebrows like a mother.

"Fish off Emmett." I walked towards the restaurant.

Everybody else soon followed. We combined two tables to make it big enough for us and Edward, Emmett, and Jake went to order.

When they returned, Edward took his rightful seat next to me and handed me my dinner. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and we all begun eating and talking about the game that was tomorrow.

And surprisingly, Edward wasn't worried at all. _Cocky, beautiful person_.

As we were eating I remembered something.

"Hey Edward?" He looked towards me. I put and end of the fry in my mouth and turned to him. Edward looked confused at first but when he caught on he smiled and leaned in to catch the other end with his mouth. We chewed on the French fry when there was no more and our lips had met.

Edward and I started our passionate make out. We heard groans from around the table but no one broke us apart.

Edward and I did finally broke apart when Edward decided he couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, I'm gonna drop Bella home. See you later." Edward grabbed my arm and bid everyone farewell. I was too dazed to say goodbye.

"Bye! Don't do anything I won't do!" I blushed. Especially when I heard a little kid ask his mom '_What was that man going to do, mom?_' God, Emmett isn't exactly inspirational around kids.

Edward slammed open the passenger door and pushed me in. I giggled at his behavior. I think I'm going to tease him. Edward got into the drivers seat in less than a second, slamming his door shut. He sped off like crazy and I was giggling the whole time.

When we reached my house, Edward pushed opened the door and then pulled open mine; he carried my bridal style out of the car and ran into my house. He struggled with the keys but opened the door eventually. When we were inside, Edward went inside my room and threw me on my bed.

I was still laughing hysterically.

_Boy, that coke must be getting to me. _

Edward jumped on top of me and we started kissing madly again.

And, like last night, I fell asleep in the arms of the man of my dreams.

_**AN:**__ Whew...it took me forever to write this. I hoped you liked it though. Like I said before, plzzzzzzzz blame my teachers, not me._

_**PLZ REVIEW and DO THE CHALLENGE!**_


	20. Authors Note: DO NOT REVIEW

_Hey guys!_

_Guess what? I just found out that Shimmers Award is still open for nominations. If you like my stories, any of them, please nominate them :) It would really give me an encouraging boost :P_

_The url is: h t t p : / / s h i m m e r a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / n o m i n a t e . h t m (Without the spaces)_

_Oh and Please do not review on this chapter, it's just an authors note, thank you!_


End file.
